It's Been a Long Time
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Emma Clark and her parents lived next door to Bobby Singer and his wife Karen till she was 8. Now 15 years later her parents have been murdered and she calls on Bobby for help. Now Bobby and the Winchester brothers try to help her figure out what happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma Clark tossed and turned in her bed as memories from her childhood invaded her dreams. It has been a long time since she had dreamed or even thought about living in South Dakota. Her and her parents lived there until she was 8, now 15 years later she was dreaming about her old next door neighbors, Bobby and Karen Singer.

_"Uncle Bobby, Uncle Bobby." A young Emma cried, as she ran to the front door of the house. _

_"What is it Little EJ?" He asked, as he opened the front door. _

_She threw her small arms around his waist and begin to cry,"daddy says we are moving." _

_He patted her small back and sighed,"I know sweetie, your parents called us earlier and told us the news." _

_She looked up at him,"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you and Aunt Karen." _

_Bobby squatted down till he was face to face with the young girl then he said,"I wish you could stay, but you need to go with your parents. They would miss you a lot if you didn't go with them."_

_"Nuh uh," She yelled as she placed her hands on her hips, even at a young age she was full of attitude. _

_He chuckled at her before saying,"Yes they would, they love you very much."_

_"How? They are never at home." She cried. _

_He honestly didn't know what to say, she was right, her parents were gone all the time. Which was why the young girl was always at their house. It was going to kill him and Karen when they had to say 'good-bye' to little Emma. She had become like their child, but at the end of the day, she wasn't theirs and she had to go with her own parents. _

_Bobby looked at the little girl and felt his heart break at the sight of her. Her tiny shoulders were slumped and her lower lip was poked out in a pout as tears silently fell down her face. _

_"Hey, look at me." He said, he waited till she looked up at him before he continued,"I promise you, Karen and I will keep in touch with you. And maybe your parents will let you come visit us one summer." _

_Just like that her tears went away and she gave him a huge grin,"really? You think they will?" _

_"If you are a good girl, maybe they will." _

_She clapped her hands,"Oh i really really hope they do." _

_He chuckled as he hugged her,"I'm really going to miss you EJ." _

_"I'm going to miss you too, Uncle Bobby." She said with a sad smile. _

Emma opened her eyes and sighed, it had been a long time since she dreamed about 'Uncle Bobby'. He wasn't really her uncle, that's just what she had always called him cause him and his wife were more like family to her then her own parents. Bobby and Karen were the ones who fixed her dinners,tucked her in at night, checked under the bed for monsters and read her a bedtime story while her parents were busy working or going to office parties. They were both lawyers and thought a career was more important then family. Even moving all the way to California didn't change things.

Unfortunately, she lost touch with the Singers through the years and hasn't seem them in 15 years. Last time she heard anything about them was some years ago, she heard Karen had died and Emma had locked herself in her room for few a week to grieve. Her mother didn't understand why she was so upset about some woman dying, what her mother didn't understand was Karen was like a mother to her and it broke her heart that she was now gone.

Emma sat up in her bed and wiped the sleep out of her blue eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock then sighed, she was running late. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the small bathroom. She had to hurry if she was going to make it to her parents house before work. Once a week, she drove over to her parents house for a quick visit. Now that they were both retired from work, they both wanted to be a part of her life.

_"It's a few years to late, but at least they're trying."_ She thought to herself, as the warm water rained down on her body.

She quickly bathed then jumped out of the shower, threw on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt then put on a little make-up. She left her shoulder length blond hair down to dry on it's own while she ran out the door. After making sure the door to her apartment was locked she ran to her car and made the short drive to her parents house.

She looked at her watch and cussed out loud, this visit was going to have to be a short one if she was going to make it to work on time. She was recently hired to work at the third best newspaper in town, which would be good if there was more than three newspapers in town. But, she didn't care, she loved her job. Her parents wanted her to be a lawyer like them, she even went to Stanford University for awhile to please them till she realized she didn't want to end up like them. She quickly quit Standford,registered at a journalism school and never looked back. To this day she was still happy with the choice she made.

She turned into her parents drive way and parked her older Honda accord beside her dad's brand new sports car. Her dad always had to have the newest cars while she drove the same car she had in high school. Since she went against the career they chose for her, they refused to help her financial, but she hope they would change their minds when she asked them for a loan today. She was falling a little behind with her bills and student loans.

She used her key to let herself into the house, she walked into the kitchen expecting to see her mother cooking breakfast and quietly humming to herself. She was surprised to see a empty kitchen, she walked into the living room expecting to see her father sitting in his favorite chair watching CNN. She was surprised again to see a empty living room.

_"Maybe they're still sleeping."_ She thought to herself, as she walked up the stairs and headed to their bedroom.

She knocked lightly on the door before calling out,"mother? Father? You awake?"

After not receiving a answer, she slowly opened the door and looked inside. She cried out in shock at the scene before her, her parents were laying flat on their backs in their bed, their hearts were ripped out of their chest.

Emma covered her mouth with her hand and slowly backed out of the room. She turned around and quickly ran out of the house. She grabbed her cell phone out of her car and quickly called 911. She leaned against her car and looked at her phone, she tried to think of someone to call but her mind went blank.

Suddenly she had a idea, she would call the one person who was always there for her when she was younger. Even though it has been a long time, she knew in her heart that he would still be there for her.

She quickly called 411(information) on her cell phone.

_"City and state please?" The computerized voice said on the other end. _

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota" She said.

_"Name please?"_

"Bobby Singer." She said, with a small smile on her face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone :) I decided to start a new supernatural story with a new original character, this story takes place around season 2 but it doesn't really follow the season. I hope everyone enjoys it and don't worry the Winchester brothers will be in this story too. Also i wasn't sure what year Bobby's wife died so I'm kind of guessing when it happened to go along with my storyline. I will be doing a lot of guessing on things for this story, so if i ever make a mistake, please forgive me and just go with it lol Anyways please let me know what you think and thank you for reading :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bobby Singer paced across the living room then looked at his watch, EJ should be there any moment now. He was still a little shocked, when a few days ago, she called him out of the blue. He was shocked and thrilled, he hasn't seen little EJ in years. As excited as he was to see her, he was a littler worried. All she said over the phone was, something happened to her parents and she needed to talk to him. She said she would explain more in a few days when she got there. So now here he stood, waiting for her.

He glanced around the room one last time, making sure all the books he had on the supernatural were well hidden. He quickly grabbed a book that was laying on the coffee table, it was hidden by a magazine, it was a book on vampires. He quickly threw the book in the library and slammed the door shut. On the way back to the living room, he heard a knock at the front door. He quickly opened it with a smile on his face, but the smile quickly went away when he saw it was just Dean and Sam.

"Oh, it's you two." Bobby mumbled, as he walked into the living room.

"Wow, it's nice to see you too Bobby." Dean said, as he and Sam walked into the house.

"Sorry guys, it's just i was expecting someone else."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Is it a girl? Is she hot? You sly dog Bobby." Dean said smiling from ear to ear.

Bobby rolled his eyes,"no it's not like that."

"So it's a dude? Hey, that's cool man. Whatever floats your boat." Dean said, as he sat down on the couch.

"No you idjit. It is a girl, but it's not like that. EJ is a like a daughter to me." Bobby said.

"Who's EJ?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, this is the first we are hearing about her." Dean added.

"That's cause i don't have to tell you two everything about my life. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We was in the area and was free. We thought we would swing by see if you needed any help with anything." Sam explained.

"Well i don't need any help." Bobby said.

"Ok, now you can tell us about EJ. Is she hot?" Dean asked again.

"Watch it boy." Bobby told him angrily.

"Wow, she must be something pretty special. I've never seen you act so protective before." Sam said.

"Aw hell, i guess i might as well tell you two. You won't leave me alone if i don't." Bobby mumbled, as he sat down in a armchair.

Bobby sighed before he spoke,"years ago, EJ and her parents lived next door. Her parents worked a lot, so Karen and I would watch little EJ for them. Over the years, we become really close to her and she become like a daughter to us. Then when she was 8 her parents moved and i never saw her again."

"Did you ever talk to her again?" Sam asked.

"We kept in touch with her for a few years. We would send her cards on her birthday and christmas. She would write us letters and call us. Then slowly the letters and calls stopped, then when Karen died i stopped sending her cards. It was to hard to talk to her." Bobby explained.

"But now?" Dean asked.

"She called me a few days ago. She said her parents have been murdered and she needed to talk to me. She asked if she could visit, so i told her to come on out."

"Do you think something supernatural killed her parents?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say a lot over the phone but she said she would tell me everything when she got here."

"So the last time you saw her she was 8 and that was how long ago?" Dean asked.

"15 years." Bobby said sadly.

"That would make her, what? 23?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Bobby said, wondering where Dean was going with this.

"Nice," Dean said with a grin before continuing,"and what does she look like?"

Bobby didn't say anything as he gave Dean a mean look.

"Dean, don't start." Sam said, warning him.

Dean threw up his hands,"what? It was a innocent question."

"Well i think it's time for you boys to leave." Bobby said.

"What? Why? I want to met this 'little EJ'" Dean said.

"Maybe some other time, this is the first time i am seeing her in years and i..."

Sam held up a hand to stop him,"it's ok Bobby, you don't have to explain. We're leaving."

Sam pulled Dean off of the couch and pushed him toward the front door. They walked outside and begin walking toward their car. They both froze when they saw a familiar blond headed girl climb out of her car. She looked at the ground, as she begin walking toward the front door. She looked up and stopped walking when she saw the Winchester brothers.

"Emma?" Sam said at the same time Dean said,"Jade?"

"Sam? Dean? What are you two doing here? How do you two know each other?" She asked in shock.

"Bobby is a old friend of ours and Dean is my brother." Sam explained.

"Wow i never knew that. Dean you never gave me your last name."

"Wait,how do you know Dean?" Sam asked.

"Met him in a bar, had a fling till he left." She said quickly.

"How do you know Sam?" Dean asked.

"Met in college, dated a few awhile till he dumped me for Jessica." She said bitterly.

"Ouch." Dean mumbled before asking out loud,"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Bobby. He use to be my neighbor."

"You're EJ?" Sam asked in shock

She smiled at the old nickname and nodded her head,"yep that's me."

"How many names do you have? You told me your name was Jade" Dean asked amused.

"I also told you i was 21, besides Jade is my middle name."

"Wait you wasn't 21?"

She laughed,"it's called a fake id Dean. Besides you told me you worked for the FBI."

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled.

"Listen, guys it was nice seeing you again. Nice but weird and a little bit awkward so I'm going to go now. I need to talk to Bobby about something important."She said before walking in between them and heading for the house

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Dean yelled after her.

She turned around to face them while walking backwards then called out,"none of your business."

"Damn she got hot, i call dibs." Dean says to Sam.

Sam scoffs,"You can't call dibs on my old girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend. You dumped her."

"Well you left her."

"We are both dumb-asses." Dean said, as they begin walking to the car again.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Emma stood in front of Bobby's front door and took a deep breath. She was already a little nervous to see him, nervous and excited, but seeing the brothers really sent her for a loop. Luckily they just left thought, she wasn't sure she could handle them at the moment. She raised up her fist and lightly knocked on the door.

Within seconds Bobby was standing in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled before saying,"hey, Uncle Bobby."

"Little EJ? Well look at you, you ain't so little anymore." He said with a smile.

She laughed at the old nickname that only he called her before saying,"nope I'm all grown now."

"Well come here girl." He said, as he threw his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she hugged him back, she had missed his hugs. Even thought she hated to think badly of her father, she couldn't help comparing her father's hugs to Bobby's hugs. Her father's hugs had always been quick and cold, like he couldn't wait to get them over with, but with Bobby, his hugs were warm and long. When Bobby hugged her, she felt loved.

After the hug, he pushed her away a little to get a better look at her before saying proudly,"wow look at you, you're so beautiful."

He hugged her again, like a proud father would. After the second hug, he pulled her inside and into the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen table was a plateful of cookies and a glass of chocolate milk.

She gasped in surprise when she sat the plate before saying,"oreos. You remembered."

"Of course i do. You would always eat oreos with a glass of chocolate milk after school."

She grinned as she sat down at the table and bite into a oreo cookie, after taking a sip of drink, she looked at Bobby before saying,"you know it's weird but it's like nothing has changed. I was a little worried that i would get here and you would be different or things would feel different but being here feels like home."

He smiled,"I know what you mean, i just wish Karen was here. She would have loved to see you again."

Emma put the cookie back in the plate as tears filled her eyes,"I'm so sorry to hear about Aunt Karen. I cried for weeks after i found out. What happened?"

"She got sick." He lied.

"I hope she didn't suffer." She said softly.

"She didn't" He lied again, as he laid one of his hands on top of her hand.

"So what happened to your parents?" He asked her, changing the subject.

She sighed and leaned back against her chair before saying,"I had went to their house for a visit. After looking in the kitchen and living room, i couldn't find them. So i went upstairs and looked in their bedroom and that is where i found them. They were laying in bed and their hearts were ripped out."

"What are the police saying?" Bobby asked her, he hoped they had a reasonable explanation cause he didn't like the sound of things.

She rolled her eyes before saying,"they have no idea what is going on. They are thinking animal attack, which makes no sense at all. But of course there have been a lot of 'animal attacks' lately but i believe something else is going on."

"What do you think is going on?" He asked her.

She looked at him and wondered how much she should tell him, she didn't want him to think she was crazy but she had been doing a lot of researching and she really believed she knew what was going on.

She took a deep breath before saying,"I think it's a werewolf."

"A werewolf." He repeated.

"I know it might be hard to believe, but I've been researching this at the newspaper i work at."

"You would be surprised at what i believe." He told her.

She smiled at him before explaining,"before my parents were killed, there were three other deaths in town. One was a girl, she was found in a alley beside a nightclub. The other two, was two guys who were out camping. All three people were found with their hearts ripped out of their chest. I have been covering this story since the first death and i honestly believe it can be a werewolf. What other animal would do something like that?"

"None that i could think of." Bobby mumbled, not liking were things were going.

"No matter how many articles i write or how many time i try to talk to the police, noone will listen to me."

"Let me get this straight, people have been murdered and you have been going around talking about werewolves and now your parents have been murdered?"

"Right." She said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you are targeted? You have been running around town, yelling about werewolves and now the werewolf is after you." He explained angrily.

"What?" She asked, she was suddenly feeling very afraid.

"You are marked and the werewolf will not stop until you are dead." He explained, as he stood up from the table and walked to the library. He grabbed a book on 'werewolves' then walked back into the kitchen.

She was sitting quietly at the table, thinking about everything he just told her. If what he was saying was true, that meant it was her fault her parents were killed. She drew attention to herself, she did this.

She looked at him when he walked back into the room before asking,"wait, so you're saying you believe me? You believe in werewolves?"

"Like i told you, you would be surprised at what i believe."

"Thank you Uncle Bobby, thank you for believing me." She said with a small smile.

"Don't thank me yet, we need to have a long talk. There is a lot you don't know."

"About what?" She asked confused.

"About what i do, about what really happened to Karen. There is a lot of evil in the world, i had hope i could shield you from it all but you have gotten yourself put in the middle of something bad and to survive you need to know things. I also think we are going to need some help." He said, as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"These two guys i know, they're brothers and we could really use their help. Their names are Sam and Dean." Bobby said before turning his back to her and waited for a answer.

"That's great." She mumbled sarcastically.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I thought i would go ahead and post another chapter so hopefully more people will read this story lol I hope you all are liking it so far. I would like to thank Dean's bbygirl for reviewing the last chapter, also thanks to everyone who is reading. Let me know what you think please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright Bobby, we're on the way." Dean said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sam asked him.

"Bobby needs our help, he thinks Jade, i mean Emma, is in trouble." Dean said as he did a u-turn in the road and headed back to Bobby's house.

"Ok, i have to ask. How the hell do you know Emma?" Sam asked.

"Just like she said, we met in a bar."

"When was this?"

"Summer of 2000"

"2000? You realize she was only 17 then right?" Sam said with a laugh.

Dean scoffed,"I do now."

"Wait a minute, that's when Dad took us to California to find that shape-shifter. That's why you kept going out at night? Dad thought you was researching." Sam said.

"Oh i was doing something alright, but it wasn't research." Dean said with a grin.

"Gross Dean." Sam said while rolling his eyes.

While Dean laughed, Sam thought back to that summer. He remembered it well, that was the summer he sneaked off to tour the Standford campus and decided he wanted to go there the following year.

"So wait, we was there for a month. You dated her the whole time?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, that was one of the best months of my life. I always thought of her as the one who got away." Dean said softly with a small smile, as he thought about how he met Emma.

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Dean was sitting at the bar drinking a beer when he saw her. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor with a group of friends, laughing and dancing around. Her long blond hair whipping around her face as she spun around then moved her hips from side to side. Dean smiled before taking a sip of his beer, she was beautiful and he wanted her. _

_A few minutes later, she walked up to the bar to grab a drink. She stood beside Dean, while she called out to the bartender. She sighed in frustration when the bartender ignored her. _

_"I don't think she heard you." Dean said to her, talking about the bartender._

_She shrugged,"it's cool. I'm use to being ignored."_

_"Now i find that hard to believe. A girl like you, you're to beautiful to be ignored." He said while flashing her a smile. _

_She threw her head back and laughed,"wow was that a line?" _

_"Maybe." He said while shrugging his shoulders. _

_"Well i hate to say it, but it kind of sucked. I think you need to work on that." She said smiling. _

_"I'll do that. In the meantime why don't i buy you a beer?" He asked her. _

_"If you can get the bartenders attention." she said laughing. _

_Dean leaned across the counter and whistled. The bartender looked at him and nodded her head when he pointed at his beer and held up a finger. A few seconds later, the bartender sat a beer in front of him and walked off. He handed the beer to Emma and laughed at her shocked face. _

_"How the hell did you do that?" She asked him, she was impressed. _

_"You just got to know how to do it right." He said with a grin. _

_"Uh huh." She said, noticing the flirtatious way he said it. _

_He held a hand out before saying,"I'm Dean by the way." _

_She shook his hand,"I'm Jade." _

_"Jade huh? You look like a Jade." _

_"And you look like a player." She said before taking a long drink of her beer. _

_"A player?" He asked, he was surprised that she called him out. Most girls at this point were eating out of his hand, but not Jade. She wasn't giving in to quick, she was going to make him work for it._

_"Player,womanizer,serial dater. Take your pick." _

_"You have got me all wrong Jade. I am nothing like that." _

_"I disagree. I've been watching you tonight Dean. You have looked at everything in a short skirt with big boobs that has walked passed you."_

_He smiled,"so you've been watching me huh?" _

_"Figures that is all you would hear me say." _

_"No i heard everything you said. I wasn't checking out those other girls, I'm a people watcher. I looked at everyone." He lied. _

_"Uh huh, if you say so." She said, as she took a small sip of her beer. _

_"Let me prove it to you." _

_"How?"_

_"Go out with me tomorrow." _

_"There's a pizza place a few building down, meet you there tomorrow at 8." She said with a smile before walking off to join her friends. _

_Dean smiled before taking a sip of his beer, he loved how bold and feisty she was. No doubt about it, Jade was different._

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_For the next month, he was with her every night. They would meet at different restaurants for a quick bite to eat then end up in the backseat of her car. Dean was falling fast for her which surprised him. Usually he would date a girl a few times then quickly get bored of her, but Jade was different. She could be the one. Dean was so lost in his relationship that he had forgotten they wasn't going to be there for long, but he was reminded when his dad come back to the hotel one morning and announced the job was done, they were going to leave in a few hours. _

_While his dad was taking a shower, Dean sneaked out to meet Jade one last time. _

_Dean stood behind a tree, out of view and just watched her. She was standing in front of the little ice cream parlor they had agreed to meet at. He felt his heart break, how was he going to tell her good-bye? He didn't want to leave her, but what other choice did he have. He couldn't just leave his dad and brother. They were counting on him. _

_He took a deep breath, as he walked out from behind the tree and walked up to her. She smiled when she saw him coming. _

_"Hey you," She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"what do you say we skip the ice cream today and go straight to the back seat?" _

_He smiled at her and lightly touched her cheek, God he was going to miss her. _

_"Actually there is something i need to talk to you about." He said softly. _

_"Ok." She said quietly, when she saw his serious face. _

_He grabbed her hand and led her over to the side of the building, away from everyone._

_"Jade, I..." He tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out. He lowered his head and held on to her hand, he lightly ran his thumb across her knuckles_

_"What's going on?" She asked him, she was_ _beginning __to get nervous. _

_He raised his head and looked at her with tears in his eyes,"Jade, I...I have to leave." _

_"What?"_

_"I just found out this morning i have to leave town."_

_"When?"_

_"In a few hours."_

_"But why?" She asked, as tears begin to fall down her face. _

_"It's my job." He said, a few night ago he had lied and told her he worked for the FBI. _

_"Well are you coming back?" _

_"I don't know, probably not." _

_"So I'll never see you again?" She asked, her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing him again. _

_"No." He whispered. _

_She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from sobbing out loud. She couldn't believe she had to say 'good-bye' to him. In the short time she had known Dean, she had really started to care about him. She had never felt like that for a guy before and now she had to tell him 'bye' forever. _

_Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him, he rested his head on top of hers as she cried her heart out. He felt tears coming out of his own eyes as he held her close. _

_She looked up at him before saying,"it's not fair." _

_He placed his hands on either side of her face,"I know baby."_

_"I don't want to say good-bye to you." _

_"Neither do I. I'm sorry." He whispered before softly kissing her lips. _

_"I could have fallen in love with you." She whispered. _

_"So could I." He whispered back. _

_He held her face in his hands and memorized her face. He vowed to himself that he would never forget what she looked like. He kissed her one last long time before whispering,"I got to go." _

_She grabbed his hand and held on to it before saying,"I'll never forget you." _

_"I'll never forget you either." He said, as he wiped the tears off of her cheek. _

_He smiled at her one last time before walking away, she held his hand for as long as she could till he was out of reached. _

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

Dean shook his head to get rid of the image, he didn't want to think about telling her 'good-bye'. The look on her face, when he told her he had to leave still haunts him to this day.

"You know, now that you mention it. I remember after we left that town you were really depressed for awhile. Dad would ask me what was wrong with you, but i told him i didn't know." Sam said.

"Well now you do." Dean said quietly.

"I can't believe you never told me about her."

"What about you? You never mentioned dating her in college."

"That's different, we wasn't talking then."

"Well tell me now. How did you meet her?" Dean asked.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Now you all know how Dean and Emma met then broke up. Next is Sam's flashback. I hope you all are liking the story. Remember this story takes place around season 2ish which would make it 2006. Just wanted to remind you all of that so there is no __confusion__ later. Thanks to sam riggs for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who is reading. Happy reading and let me know what you think please :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How did you meet her?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well like she mentioned we met at Stanford. I had only been there for few weeks when i ran into her, literally." He said with a small laugh.

It had been a long time since Sam had thought of her, but he still remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Sam had just left the coffee shop and was walking down the sidewalk when he crashed into something, or should i say someone._

_He looked down to see a blond headed girl, the crash had knocked her down to the ground and caused her to drop her over-sized purse and school books._

_"Ouch, damn it." She yelled out. _

_Sam quickly kneeled down beside her and helped her pick up her books. Once that was done he held out a hand to help her up off of the ground. _

_"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" _

_"I think so. I scraped my hand." She said while holding her left hand out to show him. _

_"And your knee." He said, as he pointed to her left knee. _

_"Damn it. These were my favorite jeans." She called out, as she looked down at her knee and noticed the hole in her jeans and her knee bleeding. _

_"Come here and I'll fix you up." Sam said, as he lightly grabbed her right hand and pulled her over to a black bench. _

_After sitting down he grabbed a first aid kit out of his laptop bag and begin cleaning off her hand. _

_She chuckled before asking,"you carry around a first aid kit?"_

_He shrugged,"you never know when accidents will happen." _

_"So you crash into girls often?" She asked while laughing. _

_"i try not to make it a habit, but sometimes crap happens." He joked. _

_"You really need to watch where you're going Sasquatch." She said laughing. _

_"I'll try." He said laughing,"It's Sam by the way."_

_"It's nice to meet you Sam, I'm Emma. I would shake your hand but you're already holding it." _

_He looked down in shock, he was holding her hand. He looked up at her and blushed,"sorry."_

_"It's ok." She said with a small smile. _

_He placed a small band-aid on her hand before saying,"there you go all patched up, now let me see your leg." _

_She laid her left leg across his lap, he rolled up the leg of her pants to a little above her knee. _

_"This might hurt a little. This cut is deeper than the one on your hand." He warned her before cleaning the blood and dirt off of her knee._

_"Ouch ouch ouch." She whispered quietly to herself while he put ointment on her knee. _

_He chuckled at her as he put a band-aid on the cut,"ok all better." _

_"Thanks." She said, as she rolled her pant leg down and moved her leg off of his lap. _

_"No problem, it was kind of my fault." _

_"Kind of? It was all your fault." She said laughing. _

_"Your right, i wasn't paying attention. Let me make it up to you." _

_"What did you have in mind?" She asked. _

_"Let me buy you a coffee." _

_"I could really use a coffee now, so ok." _

_"Alright, don't move. I'll be right back." He said, as he stood up from the bench. He quickly walked back to the coffee shop and bought her a coffee. While walking back to the bench, he thought back to when he was holding her hand. It felt nice holding her hand and it felt natural, like he was meant to hold it. It made him wonder what it would be like to kiss her. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He just met her, beside he didn't leave his dad and brother to fall for some girl. He left to get a education and to be a lawyer. _

_"Here you go." He said, as he handed her the styrofoam cup full of coffee. _

_"Thank you." She said with a smile. _

_'Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask her out.' Sam thought to himself, as he watched her sip the coffee. _

_After sipping the coffee, she looked over at Sam and noticed him staring at her. She subconsciously wiped at her face before saying,"what? is there something on my face?" _

_He laughed,"no it's perfect. Sorry i was just thinking." _

_"Thinking about what?"_

_"Nothing important. I see you have law books, so I'm assuming you're studying to be a lawyer?" He said to her, changing the subject. _

_"Yeah." She said sadly. _

_"You don't sound happy about it."_

_"I'm not." She said with a laugh before adding,"it's my parents idea for me to be a lawyer. To them it's the 'family business' and I'm expected to go into it, even if it's not what i want."_

_"Believe it or not. I know exactly what you mean. My dad wanted me to go into the 'family business' but instead i left and here i am."_

_"That's awesome. I wish i could do that" She said with a smile. _

_"You can. You should do what makes you happy not what makes your parents happy." _

_"I agree, but you don't know how my parents are." She said, sadly. _

_"So, what are you studying?" She asked him, changing the subject. _

_"Law. I'm going to be a lawyer too." _

_"Wow, my parents would love you." She said laughing then froze when she realized what she said. She just met this guy and she was already mentioning her parents loving him. 'Who says things like that?' She thought to herself. _

_She looked at her watch and cussed when she noticed the time,"I better go, my class starts soon." _

_They both stood up together and looked at each other. _

_"So, it was nice meeting you Sam." She said. _

_"You too Emma. Maybe we could hang out some time?" He asked with a hopeful smile. _

_"I...I don't know. I'm still trying to get over this guy who left me last year so I'm not really looking for a relationship." _

_"That's cool, but we can be friends right?" _

_"Of course." She said smiling. _

_"Alright well see you later friend." _

_She laughed,"see you later Sam."_

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

"So that's how we met." Sam said,"after that we begin to hang out and then we dated for a few months."

"Then you met Jessica and broke up with her?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed,"yeah, i liked Emma a lot. I really did but when i met Jessica, it was like love at first sight."

Dean nodded his head, he knew exactly what his brother was talking about. He once fell for a girl at first sight but like a dumb ass he left her.

"I always felt bad for hurting Emma. I never really talked to her after we broke up, then she dropped out of school and i never saw her again." Sam said.

"Till now." Dean added, as he pulled into Bobby's driveway.

"Yeah till now." Sam said with a chuckled then stopped when he realized something,"wait a minute, you're the guy."

"What guy?" Dean asked,confused.

"The guy Emma said she was still getting over when i first met her."

"Yep, I'm the guy." Dean said with a sigh, it killed him to know that a year later she was still hurt about him leaving. To this day he still regretted leaving her but he had no choice. He just hope she finally got over him and was happy. Even though he never got over her.

"So, I wonder how she'll react to us helping her?" Sam asked, as Dean parked the car and turned it off.

"Only one way to find out." Dean said, as he got out of the car and headed for the house with Sam following close behind him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- so now you know how Emma and Sam met. Which meeting did you like best, Dean and Emma or Sam and Emma? I liked both to be honest lol Anyways hope you all enjoyed the whole chapter. Thanks to sammy crazy ass demon chic,Miss. Bonnie. Booth.,sam riggs and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. Reviews make me happy :) lol Thanks everyone for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well that's all. You got any questions?" Bobby asked Emma.

Emma shook her head, as she tried to process everything he just told her. He explained to her how Karen really died, everything he does now, who the Winchester really are and what they do. He also told her that ghost, vampires, werewolves, demons and every other bad thing in the world really does exist.

She looked up at him before saying,"yeah i have about a million questions, but i don't think i can handle any more information right now."

"Why don't you lay down for a few hours. I'm sure your exhausted." Bobby suggested.

She stood up from the table before saying,"you're right. I'll just go grab my bags out of the car then go lay down."

"Don't worry about your bags, I'll take care of it. Just go upstairs, your room is still there. I never changed it." He said.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby." She said before hugging him.

"Anything for you EJ." He said, as she walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Emma walked down the familiar hallway and smiled, she felt like a little girl again. "It doesn't feel like it's been 15 years since i last walked this hallway." She thought to herself as she stopped in front of the third door on the left and slowly opened the door.

Her smile got bigger as she walked into the room. Bobby was right, the room was exactly the same. The room was done in pale pink and pale green colors with Disney princesses pictures hanging on the walls. She looked straight ahead at the window, it still had the same pale green curtains. Beside the window was a white rocking chair, Karen had sat with her in that chair many of times while she read story after story of princesses getting their 'happily every afters'.

She smiled as she walked over to the left toward the white dresser, on top of the dresser were two picture frames. She picked one of the frames up and felt tears in her eyes, it was a picture of her when she was five. Her parents were to busy that day so Bobby and Karen had threw her a small birthday party. Karen had worked for hours making her a castle cake, only to have it collapse when Bobby put the candles on the cake. Little Emma had threw her head back and screamed with laughter before picking up a handful of cake and smashing it in Bobby's face. Karen had snapped the picture right when Bobby had looked at her in shock. After the picture was taken a cake fight broke out, at the end all three were sitting on the kitchen floor laughing with cake all over them and the kitchen. Even though she didn't get to eat cake that day, it was still the best birthday ever.

She chuckled at the memory as she sat the frame down and picked up the next one, it was a picture of her and Karen when she was three. They were in the backyard, standing by Karen's rose bushes. Both were looking right at the camera and waving. Emma sat the picture back down and walked across the room before sitting down on the small white twin bed, the comforter also had Disney princesses on it and above her head was a pale pink canopy that draped down to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and laid back against the soft pillows. She wiped away the tears that had fell down her cheek before closing her eyes. within a few seconds, she was already fast asleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few minutes after Emma went upstairs, there was a knock at the front door. Bobby walked across the floor and opened the door wide before stepping aside as the Winchester brothers walk in.

"Hey Bobby, so what's up?" Dean called out.

Bobby put a finger to his lip before whispering,"shhh."

"Hey Bobby, so what's up?" Dean repeated, quieter this time.

"I need you boys help with EJ." Bobby said.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Upstairs sleeping. You boys can meet her later." Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and was thinking the same thing, Emma hasn't told Bobby that she knew them. Which was probably a good thing, cause he would probably kill them if he knew what happened.

"So, what's wrong?" Sam asked him.

While the boys grabbed a beer, Bobby quickly filled them in on what Emma told him. About the killings recently in her town, to her parents being murdered and his theory on what was going on. He also told them that he told Emma everything.

Dean took a big swallow of his beer while thinking to himself_,"now she knows i lied to her all those years ago about the FBI thing. She is going to be pissed."_

"Well of course we'll help you Bobby. We'll find this thing and kill it, no need to worry." Dean told him, he was a little worried about Emma but he knew none of them in this room would let anything happen to her.

"So how can we help?" Sam asked, he was also worried, but like Dean, he knew they wouldn't let anything happen to Emma.

"Well to start, you can get the bags out of her car." Bobby said.

"Since when are we bellhops?" Dean asked him.

"Just go get the bags, you idjits."

Bobby chuckled to himself, as the brothers walked outside. He could hear Dean complaining and Sam telling him to 'suck it up'.

"Ah, kids." Bobby said to himself with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later, Emma slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she realized she was still at Bobby's house. She was worried it was all just a dream. She rolled over onto her side from her back and snuggled up to a pillow. She had just closed her eyes again when there was a light knock at the door.

She sat up and yawned before asking,"who is it?"

"It's Sam." His muffled voice answered.

She stood up and walked across the floor to the door while rubbing her eyes.

She opened it and looked at him before asking,"what do you want?"

He held up the two dark brown suitcases before saying,"I got your bags."

She stepped off to the side so he can walk in, as he sat her suitcases on the floor she mumbled,"thanks."

"No problem." He said as he looked at her before saying,"so Bobby mentioned he told you everything. How are you dealing with that?"

"Ok, it actually makes a lot of sense."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well back home there has been a few times when something weird happened, I always felt like there was more to it. But, the cops always ignored it and now i know it must have been something supernatural." She explained.

"Yeah people tend to ignore the things they don't understand. Unlike us, who knows exactly what is going on. Well usual we know." He said with a laugh.

She gave him a forced smile but said nothing.

Sam stood in the same spot and just looked at her_,"other than the pissed off look she is giving me, she hasn't changed much." _Sam thought to himself.

"Is there something else?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Well what?" She asked, getting annoyed.

He cleared his throat before saying,"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry Emma."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For hurting you and..."

"Don't worry about it Sam." She interrupted him.

"But i do, cause we were really good friends and i..."

"Sam i said, don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." She interrupted him again.

"I know, but i feel bad."

"Well don't." She said.

"Emma..."

"Sam just stop, I don't care that you dumped me." She yelled.

He looked at her and sighed_,"she did care. She was to pissed off not to care, something was definitely bothering her." _He thought to herself.

Sam opened him mouth to say something else, but before he called they heard Bobby calling for them from downstairs.

Sam took a step back and pointed toward the door,"you go first."

"No you go, i wouldn't want you to stab me in the back again." She said bitterly.

Sam sighed as he walked out of the door_,"yep, she cares." _He thought to himself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-So who do you think it is that she still cares about. Is it Sam? Or is it Dean? or is it both? Let me know what you think :) Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36,sammy crazy ass demon chic and jugalettePENNER for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad people are liking this story. Also thanks to everyone reading and adding :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Emma walked downstairs the smell of spaghetti hit her nose. She walked into the kitchen behind Sam and saw Bobby standing at the stove.

"There you two are. Dinner is ready, grab a plate." Bobby said while stirring a pot full of sauce.

Emma grabbed a plate off the counter and begin putting spaghetti noodles in the middle of the plate. While doing that she remembered how Karen would make spaghetti all the time, she would even make meatballs to go with it.

"I'm sorry there isn't any meatballs, i can't make them like Karen did." Bobby said to her.

"It's ok, I'm sure its still great." She with a smile, it was almost like he was reading her mind.

After she finished fixing her plate, she sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the others. Sam was the first to join her, with Bobby walking in behind him.

Bobby sat his plate down before asking,"I'm going to grab a beer, you want one Sam?"

"Nah. I'm fine." He said, as he begin to eat.

"I'll take one." Emma said to Bobby.

"I don't think so." He said.

"What? Why?"

"You're to young."

"That's crazy. Sam is the same age as me and you offered him one."

"That's different." Bobby said.

Sam laughed to himself as he watched them argue. It was funny how protective Bobby was over her, he acted like he was her father.

"Fine." She called out after Bobby told her, she wasn't having a beer and that was final.

Everyone was silent as they ate their food, finally Emma broke the silence,"where's Dean?"

"Probably at the bar picking up chicks." Bobby answered.

Sam noticed her shoulders slumped forward as she being to pick at her food and said,"oh."

Sam hated seeing her upset so he quickly added,"or he is just sitting at the bar drinking alone, he hardly ever hits on girls."

Bobby laughed before saying,"are you kidding? he hits on everything that moves. I think he even hit on my dog one time."

Emma pushed her plate away before standing up and saying,"I'm actually still kind of tired so I'm going to go lay back down."

"Ok, good night EJ. See you in the morning." Bobby said.

"Night Uncle Bobby, night Sam." She mumbled before walking out of the room and heading upstairs.

_"So that's who she cares about. It's Dean."_ Sam thought to himself with a smile, as he shoved a bite of food into his mouth.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that night, Sam woke up to someone moving around downstairs. Thinking it was Dean, he walked out of his room and walked downstairs. Instead he saw Emma sitting on the couch, looking out the window deep in thought.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her, as he walked into the room.

She looked over in surprise, she didn't hear anyone enter the room. She shook her head 'no' then went back to looking out the window.

"You want me to make you a grilled cheese?" He asked her.

She looked over at him with a confused look on her face,"what?"

"I remember back in college if you couldn't sleep, a grilled cheese sandwich could always put you to sleep." He explained.

She scoffed,"you don't know me Sam."

"So you don't want a grilled cheese sandwich?" He asked with a smile.

She gave him a small smile,"i didn't say that, i just said you don't know me. Now go make me a sandwich."

He laughed,"alright follow me. If you're good i will let you drink a beer while i make it."

She got up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. He handed her a beer before grabbing everything he needed to start cooking. She leaned against the counter and watched him as he placed some cheese on a slice of bread, added some butter then begin to fry it.

He looked over at her before saying,"i meant what i said earlier."

"About what?" She asked, as she took a sip of her beer.

"When i said i was sorry."

She rolled her eyes,"Sam, don't start."

He looked at her again then said,"no listen to me, I am so sorry. You were one of my best friends and i hated hurting you more than anything. I missed talking to you and hanging out with you."

"I missed you too Sam." She said softly.

He smiled at her as he slid the grilled cheese sandwich into a place. Then he handed her the plate before saying,"Let's go sit down and talk."

They walk over to the table and sit down. Emma picked at her sandwich while asking,"so what ever happened between you and Jessica? I thought you two would still be together."

Sam lowered his head before saying softly,"she died."

"Oh my God, Sam. I'm so sorry, what happened?" She said, as she laid one of her hands on top of his.

"You remember back in college when i told you my mom was murdered but the person was never caught?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and waited for him to continue,"well it was really a demon that did it, the same demon killed Jessica."

"Wow, I'm sorry." She said,"I know how much you cared about her."

"Yeah i did." He said quietly before looking at her,"i cared about you too Emma, but with Jessica it was different. It was..."

"Love at first sight." She finished for him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well while we're being honest, i knew we wasn't meant to be. I was just bitter and wanted to punish you." She admitted.

"Cause of Dean? you still care about him don't you?" Sam asked her.

She sighed as she stood up from the table and said,"you're right."

He looked at her in shock, he didn't expect her to admit it so soon.

"The grilled cheese did make me tired. Night Sam." She said before walking out of the room.

"Yep i was right, she still cares." Sam said quietly to himself while smiling.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-yay you all were right, it's Dean she still cares for :) Hope you all liked the chapter. Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36,jugalettePENNER and sammy crazy ass demon chic for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Emma looked around and wondered where she was, she walked between two old broken down cars and realized where she was. She was outside Bobby's house. _

_She sighed, as she leaned against one of the cars. She couldn't remember why she was outside. She heard a noise coming from the right, she turned to look and held her breath. _

_'What if it's the werewolf?' She thought to herself. _

_She sighed with relief when she noticed it was Dean. _

_"What are you doing out here?" He asked her. _

_"I...I don't know." She said softly before asking,"what are you doing out here?"_

_"Bobby sent me to find you." He said. _

_"Oh." She said, she was disappointed. She thought he came to find her cause he cared. _

_He leaned against the car beside her before saying,"so i guess we need to talk." _

_"About what?" _

_"About what happened between us back then. I know you want some answers."_

_"Yeah i do." _

_"Well asked away." _

_She took a deep breath before asking,"why did you leave me?" _

_"You want the truth?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Alright you asked for it. I left cause i was tired of you." _

_"What?" She asked, as tears filled her eyes. She never imagined that to be the answer. _

_He sighed,"don't get all emotional about it. I'm just trying to be honest here. You were to clingy, i guess that is what happens when a girl is ignored by her parents. Anyways i just couldn't take it anymore, you were driving me crazy so i told you i had to leave cause of work then left." _

_"I...I thought you cared about me." She cried. _

_"All i cared about was getting into your pants. You were right about the night we met, I'm a player." _

_She looked at him and couldn't believe the things he was saying. How could she have been so stupid, all this time she thought he had cared when really he had just used her. _

_She opened her mouth to speak but froze when she heard a wolf howling. _

_"Is that...?"_

_"Yep, that's the werewolf. He's going to kill you." Dean said matter-of-fact. _

_She grabbed onto his shirt before pleading,"Dean, please help me." _

_"Nah, I think i 'll just let him kill you." He said, as pushed her away from him. _

_"What?" She asked him confused. _

_"You better run." He said, as the howling got closer. _

_She turned and ran as the werewolf jumped out and begin to chase her. She yelled out for Bobby as she ran in between cars, trying to get away from the werewolf. She sighed with relief as she saw the house up ahead, 'if i can make it inside, i will be ok.' She thought to herself. She was only a few feet away when she tripped and fell to the ground. She rolled over on her back and screamed as the werewolf jumped in the air, ready to land on her. _

Emma sat up in bed and tried to control her breathing,"it was only a dream." She whispered over and over to herself.

She slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room and downstairs, she needed to talk to Bobby or even Sam. She walked into the living room and saw Dean sitting on the couch watching tv.

_"Great, the one person i don't want to talk to."_She thought to herself.

He looked over when he heard someone walk in the room, his heart begin to beat faster as he saw her standing there. She was beautiful, even when she just woke up and wearing pajamas. Her blond hair wasn't as long as it use to be, but other than that she hasn't change since that first night he saw her. She looked over at him with those bright blue eyes he had always loved. He stared at her as all the memories from that month came rushing back. God he missed her so much.

"Where's Bobby?" She asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"He went into town to buy some food he knows you'll like."

"Where's Sam?"

"Still sleeping."

"Oh." She said sadly

"Is everything ok?" He asked her, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He patted the empty spot beside him before saying,"come talk to me."

She took a small step in the room then said,"are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can always talk to me."

"I don't know, the FBI might call and you may have to leave town again." She said bitterly.

"Ok that was uncalled for, besides you lied to me too 'Jade'." He said, as he stood up from the couch, using air quotes as he said the name 'Jade'.

She walked further into the room and stood in front of him before saying,"that's different, mine was a innocent lie so i can get into a bar with my friends. Yours was a big stupid lie so you could get out of a relationship."

"That's ridiculous." He said then added,"wait, that's why you think i lied, cause i didn't want to be with you anymore?"

"Well yeah, that is the reason right?"

Dean opened his mouth to tell her she was wrong, he never wanted to leave her and he regretted it. But before he could say anything Bobby walked in the house carrying two paper bags full of food.

"Help me bring in these groceries you idjit." He said to Dean, as he walked into the kitchen.

Dean looked at Emma one last time before walking outside. Emma shook her head angrily as she turned around and headed for the stairs. She passed Sam on the way up, he had heard everything. He ran outside and walked up to Dean, who was grabbed paper bags out of Bobby's truck.

"Hey man you ok?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be?"

"I heard you and Emma talking."

"You were eavesdropping you mean."

"Yeah whatever you want to call it." Sam said then added,"you should tell her the truth."

"Which is?"

"That you didn't want to leave her, you had to cause of Dad and that you care about her."

Dean chuckled,"what makes you think that is the truth."

"Cause i know you Dean. I see the way you look at her, you light up."

"I light up? When did you turn into such a girl?" Dean asked.

"You can joke all you want, but i know you care. Just like i know she cares about you."

"You must have been eavesdropping wrong then, cause she is pissed at me."

"Cause she cares." Sam explained.

Dean hoped he was right, but what was the point? He would have to leave her again after the case was done, he couldn't hurt her a second time. He had to be just her friend and nothing else.

"Just mind your business Sam." Dean said, as he grabbed some bags and walked away.

Sam sighed as he grabbed the last two bags and walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen and handed the bags to Bobby.

"Thanks for the helps boys. I'm fixing to make lunch, is turkey sandwiches ok?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Dean said.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower first." Sam said, as he left the room and headed upstairs.

Emma turned off the water then opened the shower curtain, she carefully stepped out of the tub. She stood in front of the mirror and wiped away the steam, before looking in the mirror and sighing. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. Did the dream mean anything? Was something trying to warn her about Dean? She thought she was over him, she really did, but when she saw him again after all this time, all the feelings she had for him came rushing back. Then Bobby told her the truth about the Winchester brothers and she felt betrayed. For the past 6 years, she thought Dean had worked for the FBI and left cause he had no other choice but now she knew the truth. He has been traveling from town to town, killing supernatural things, which means he could have stayed if he wanted to but he didn't.

_"If he really cared he wouldn't have left."_ She thought to herself sadly.

She reached out to grab a towel off of the towel rack when the door swung open, Sam froze when he saw her standing there naked.

She screamed and quickly covered up with the towel while yelling,"shut the door Sam."

Sam was still frozen in the same spot with his eyes wide and mouth open. Suddenly Bobby and Dean appeared behind Sam holding guns. They heard her screaming all the way downstairs and become concern.

She screamed even louder and yelled,"shut the damn door."

Bobby stepped forward and quickly closed the door before looking at Sam,"that's enough gawking. Show's over."

Sam finally blinked his eyes and looked away before saying,"sorry."

Bobby shook his head, as he walked away mumbling,"damn kids."

Dean looked at Sam before asking angrily,"why the hell was you just standing there staring?"

"Sorry." Sam said again.

As Dean walked away mumbling cuss words, Emma opened the bathroom door, dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue tank top.

She glared at him before asking,"what the hell was that about Sam?"

"Sorry." Sam mumbled for the third time, as she stormed away angry.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Poor Sammy :( He said 'sorry' lol. I personally thought that was funny, so i hope you all enjoyed that and the rest of the chapter. But if you didn't that's ok :) Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36,AlexandraY2J and jugalettePENNER for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Nice to see you found your clothes." Bobby mumbled when Emma walked into the room.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Sam should learn how to knock." She said, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Bobby sat a plate that had a sandwich and chips on it, in front of her as he said,"next time just lock the door. That's a side of you i don't want to see again."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it again." Dean whispered to her when Bobby left the room.

"Don't be a jerk Dean. We both know you have seen me nude before, but trust me you won't again." She said, as she bite into her turkey sandwich.

"We'll see about that." He said with a wink.

She pushed her plate away then stood up, without saying anything she walked out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Dean called out after her.

She ignored him, as she opened the front door and walked outside. She walked over to the side where all the broken down cars were, she walked between two old cars and sighed as she leaned up against one of the cars. When she heard a noise coming from her right side, she held her breath as she turned her head and looked. When she saw Dean walking toward her, she felt a felt a sense of deja vu. Then she remembered her dream, this is what happened in her dream last night.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"Getting away from you, so what are you doing here?"

"Bobby sent me to find you."

She nodded her head, she already knew that was what he was going to say.

He leaned against the car beside her before saying,"i think we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked him before thinking to herself_,"please don't say us."_

"About us and what happened back then. I'm sure you have some questions."

"Nope." She said before walking toward the house, she couldn't handle hearing him say he didn't care about her again. Hearing it in her dream was enough.

"Emma, don't walk away."

She turned about to face him and shrugged,"why not, you did."

Dean sighed in frustration as she turned around and begin walking toward the house again. He had to find a way to get her to talk to him, but how?

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Emma opened the front door and ran into Sam, literally. He quickly grabbed her arms to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Wow this brings back some memories." He said laughing.

"Yeah, only difference is this time i didn't fall to the ground and scraped my hand." She said with a smile.

"And your knee."

"And my knee." She repeated.

Suddenly Dean opened the door, his eyes narrowed at Sam when he saw Sam's hands wrapped around her arms. Sam quickly let her go as Dean scoffed and said,"don't let me interrupt you."

Sam opened his mouth to explain what happened but before he could Bobby walked into the room.

"What are you all doing standing by the door? Follow me, we have some research to do."

They all followed Bobby into his library/office. Sam and Emma sat on the couch, Dean sat in a armchair across from them and Bobby stood in front of them.

"So what are we researching?" Emma asked.

"What ever is after you." Bobby said.

"I thought it was a werewolf." Sam said.

"It might be, but we need to be sure. Start looking up what else can attack a human and rip it's heart out." Bobby said.

"What are you going to do? Emma asked.

"I'm going to go talk to the sheriff in town, me and her are pretty good friends. Maybe she can get in touch with the sheriff from your town and see what they think." Bobby said, as he walked toward the door. He turned around and looked at the brothers before saying,"watch out for her till i get back."

She scoffed,"I don't need a babysitter Uncle Bobby."

"Don't worry Bobby, we won't let anything happen to her." Sam called out, as Bobby walked out of the door.

Dean rolled his eyes as he picked up a book and begin flipping through it. He didn't like seeing his brother and his girl being all cozy together. He stopping flipping the pages when he realized he just thought of her as his girl, she wasn't his anymore and she never would be.

_"Or maybe she could be."_He thought to himself with a smile.

Emma sighed as she sat a book down and picked up another one,"this is more boring then Mrs. Gasper's class."

Sam laughed out loud before saying,"oh man i almost forgot about her. What is it she use to say to us all the time?"

Emma sat up and said in a nasally voice,"Mr. Winchester and Miss. Clark this is a class not a comedy club, stop laughing."

"Maybe i wouldn't have been laughing so much if you wasn't kicking my under the table." Sam said.

"Well if you would have stopped tickling me, i wouldn't have had to kick you." She said laughing.

"Oh you mean like this." He said, as he begin tickling her side.

She screamed with laughter while yelling,"stop, stop it."

"Guys." Dean yelled angrily.

They stopped and looked over at him before mumbling,"sorry."

They both looked back down at their books and begin to read quietly to themselves. A few minutes later Sam lowered his book and looked at her before asking,"you remember Mr. Spicer?"

"Ugh, how could i forget. He spit every time he said the letter 'S'."She said, as she wrinkled up her nose.

"Which is why we always sat in the back."

"Well that reason and so we could make out." She said laughing.

Dean slammed his book down,"did you two forget we are suppose to be researching?"

"Sorry." They mumbled again.

A few seconds later, Emma looked at Sam before saying,"ew do you remember Mrs. Crocker?"

"That's it, i give up. Get eaten by a werewolf, see if i care." Dean yelled, as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"What is his problem?" Emma asked, when they heard the front door slam shut.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to him." Sam got up and walked outside. Dean was leaned over his car, pretending to check the oil.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing. I was just getting tired of walking down memory lane with you and Emma."

"Sorry if you were feeling left out, we was just reminiscing about old teachers."

"Hey man that's cool. Reminiscing with her, talk to her, kiss her,date her. I don't care." He said angrily.

"Dude what the hell? No one said anything about dating or kissing. We were just talking."

"Whatever. You better get back inside, you promised Bobby you wouldn't let anything happen to her." Dean said bitterly.

Sam turned around and smiled as he walked toward the house_,"someone is jealous."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I hope you all liked this chapter, i had fun writing. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story even thought not a lot of action has happened. Big thanks to jugalettePENNER for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later, Bobby returned and walked into the house. He saw the brothers sitting tensely in the living room watching tv, but saw no Emma.

"Where's EJ?" Bobby asked.

"She's taking a bath or a nap. Whatever it is that chicks do." Dean mumbled.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Well after talking to the sheriff from her town, i think EJ was right. I think we are dealing with a werewolf. All the bodies were ripped to shreds and the hearts were missing. Also all the attacks happened during a full moon."

"Do you think the werewolf is still in California?" Sam asked.

"My guess is no, since EJ is marked the werewolf will follow her where ever she goes."

"Well let's kill it." Dean said.

"We have to find it first." Bobby said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but until we do, we need to keep a eye on EJ."

"I will, i mean we will." Dean said.

Three sets of eyes looked over at the stairs when they heard Emma walking down the stairs. Dean whistled quietly to himself, when she walked into the room in a pair of low-cut jeans and a tight black belly bearing tank top. She grabbed her jacket and headed toward the front door.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Bobby called out.

"Out."

"Like hell you are."

"Uncle Bobby, I've got to get out of this house. I'm going crazy."

"Alright fine, one of you go with her." Bobby said, as he pointed to Dean and Sam.

"What? why?" She asked.

"We don't know who is after you so till then no going off alone."

"But it's not a full moon, so whoever it is can't wolf out and kill me." She argued.

"But whoever it is can kill you as a human. So if you want to go out, rule number one is someone goes with you." Bobby explained.

"And what's rule number two?" She asked.

"Rule number two is you can never leave the house dressed like that."

She scoffed,"seriously?"

"Very." He said, as he pointed at the stairs.

Sam and Dean laughed, as she rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs to change. A few seconds later, she walked back downstairs in the same pants but a different shirt, a light blue flowy halter top that covered her stomach.

She looked over at Bobby before asking,"is this better?"

"I'm not crazy about you showing that much shoulder but at least your stomach is covered." Bobby mumbled, as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

She rolled her eyes before saying,"whatever, let's go Sam."

"Um...actually Dean why don't you go with her. I've got research to do." Sam lied.

"Fine, let's go girl." He said, as he stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside.

After they get outside, she pulled her hand away before saying,"I am not your girl."

He opened the car door for her, after she sat down, he shut the door and said quietly to himself,"you'll always be my girl."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After riding in silence for awhile, Dean cleared his throat before asking,"you ready to talk now?"

"Nope." She said, as she leaned over to turn up the volume on the radio.

He turned the music back down before saying,"no one touches my radio."

She rolled her eyes,"oh please Dean, you use to touch my radio all the time. It's only fair."

"That's different."

"How?"

"You play stupid pop music, noone should have to listen to that."

"I happen to love pop music thank you very much."

He shook his head before saying,"i need to introduce you to good music. I can't believe the whole time we were together my music didn't rub off on you."

"Maybe if you would have stuck around, it would have." She said bitterly.

Dean gripped the steering wheel and decided to ignore her comment, instead he looked over at her and asked,"so where do you want to go?"

She shrugged,"i guess a bar."

"Aw just like when we first met. I didn't know you cared." He said sarcastically.

She scoffed then said,"I don't."

Dean rolled his eyes, as he pulled into the parking lot of a small rundown bar. They got out of the car and walked to the building, Dean opened the door and said,"after you."

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she walked in and walked up to a table with tall chairs. Dean sat across from her and flagged down a waitress. He ordered two beers then turned to look at her.

"Will you talk to me now?" He asked.

"Nope." She said, as she took her jacket off.

He looked down at her chest and cleared his throat,"that shirt is a little low-cut, maybe you should put your jacket back on."

"Ok dad." She said while rolling her eyes.

A different waitress walked up and handed Emma a beer, she pointed to a guy sitting at the bar before saying,"that guy bought you this."

Emma looked over at the guy and smiled then looked at the waitress and said,"thank you."

Dean grabbed the beer out of her hand and handed it back to the waitress,"tell him thanks but no thanks."

The waitress mumbled 'ok' before walking off.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Emma asked him.

Dean leaned across the table before saying,"did you forget someone wants to kill you? He could be in this bar watching you now, he could have been the one who bought you the drink, he could have even put something in the drink to kill you. You need to be more careful."

"Yeah right, i know what this is really about."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're jealous."

He scoffed,"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are, it makes sense now. That's the reason why you bite Sam's head off anytime we're talking. It's why you made me return the beer. You. are. jealous." She said the last part one word at a time.

"Think what you want baby, but i don't get jealous."

"If you say so." She said, as she stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To dance, i love this song. You want to join me?"

He shook his head before saying,"i don't do the dancing thing."

"Suit yourself." She said with a shrug, as she goes to walk off.

Dean grabbed her arm,"whoa, where are you going now?"

"I told you to dance. Since you don't want to dance with me I'm going to find another guy that will. Which is ok since you're not jealous." She said sarcastically, as she jerked her arm away and walked toward the dance floor.

Right away she found a blond headed guy to dance with. She turned around and begin moving her hips from side to side, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dean turned around in his chair before thinking to himself,"_I'm not going to watch, I'm not going to watch."_

He turned his head to look over at them and took a deep breath to control his anger, as the guy pulled Emma's body closer to his and begin to grind against her.

"Where the hell is my beer?" He mumbled, as he looked away.

On cue the waitress walked up and sat two beers down on the table and handed him a napkin with writing on it before saying,"here's your beers and here is my number."

He dropped the napkin down on the table then looked back over at Emma, before mumbling,"yeah thanks."

The waitress folded her arms on the table then leaned against it, showing him her breast, as she said,"i get off in a hour, then maybe i can get you off."

Dean ignored her, as he stared at Emma. It was driving him crazy, watching some guy touch all over her. The waitress finally gave up and walk away pouting. Dean turned his head and took a sip of his beer, he had to stop watching.

_"But i have to, i can't help it." _He thought to himself, as he turned his head to watch her again. When the guy grabbed her butt and begin kissing her neck, Dean had seen enough. He stood up and threw some money on the table for the beers, and a little extra for the damage he was about to cause. He walked over to the dance floor and roughly grabbed the guy shoulder to spin him around, then he punched the guy in the nose. The guy fell back and landed on top of a table, breaking it.

Emma looked at him in shock before asking,"what the hell Dean?"

"Hey." The bar owner yelled,"there is no fighting in my bar, you better leave now or I'm calling the cops."

Dean held up his hands before saying,"no need for that, we're leaving."

"Let's go." He said to Emma, as he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the car.

He pointed at the car before yelling,"get in the car."

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell that was about."

"Get in the car or i will pick you up and throw you in it." He yelled at her.

She crossed her arms across her chest before saying quietly,"the Dean i knew would never talk to me like this."

"Well that Dean is gone so get your ass in the car." He yelled.

"Yeah i know he's gone, cause he left me." She said with tears in her eyes.

She opened the passenger door and sat down, Dean cussed quietly to himself as he walked around to the driver's side. He got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He could hear her quietly crying beside him, he looked over at her and felt his heart break. He felt bad for yelling at her but he couldn't stand that jerk touching her and kissing her.

"Emma." He said softly.

She ignored him and moved closer to the passenger door.

"Emma, please talk to me." He said.

She ignored him again and sniffled.

"Alright that's it." He said, as he pulled into a dirt road and turned the car off.

She looked over at him before asking,"what are you doing?"

"Me and you are going to have a talk, now."

She scoffed,"about what?"

"About us."

"There is no us Dean, you left remember? What you thought i have been sitting around pining for you all these years? You think that I've been dreaming about you all this time, just hoping our paths would cross again cause i just can't forget you no matter how hard i try? You think that's what I've been doing this whole time?" She asked angrily.

Dean lightly stroked her cheek before saying quietly,"that's what I've been doing."

She pulled away from him and opened the car door then quickly jumped out of the car. Dean jumped out and walked around to the passenger side and asked her,"what's wrong?"

She turned around to face him with tears running down her face,"you can't do this Dean. You can't come back into my life after 6 years and say things like that. Do you know how hard it is to get over you?"

She took a step back when he walked toward her, he kept walking toward her till her back hit the car then he rested his hand on her hips before saying,"i know how hard it is, i have been trying for years to get over you and forget about you but i can't. I can't get you out of my head, i see you every time i close my eyes."

She turned her head as more tears fell from her eyes, he placed his hands on either side of her face and turned her head to looked at him before continuing,"I remember your eyes and your beautiful smile. I remember the small birthmark in shape of a heart that is on your right hip, i remember the way you felt in my arms, i remember how soft your lips are and how you would always lick your lips after i kissed you and sigh. I remember how you would always get a tear in your eye at the end of girly movies cause you love happy endings. I remember how you would always get bacon on your burger so you could give it to me even though you hated it. I tried to forget you but I remember everything Emma, everything."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him softly. He looked into her eyes and smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his as he kissed her passionately with all the pent up passion he had been holding in for 6 years.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I know i posted a chapter last night then after that i wrote this chapter and loved it so much i had to post it as soon as possible. Hope you all don't mind. Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36,sam riggs and adaddario for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emma broke the kiss and looked at Dean with a smile before asking,"are we really doing this?"

"Hey I'm up for it if you are." He said with a sexy grin.

She lightly punched his arm before saying,"I'm not taking about sex, you jerk. I'm talking about us dating again."

"I know babe, i was just joking and to answer your question, yes. Yes we are doing this again and this time I'm never letting you go." He said, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

She smiled before saying,"good, cause I'm not letting you leave me again."

"I would never dream of it." He whispered before kissing her softly.

"Just one little thing though." She said.

"What?"

"We can't tell anyone."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Well you see, i never told Bobby about our past."

"Yeah i kind of figured that."

"And as you can tell Bobby is a little..."

"Overprotective." He finished for her.

"Right, so i was just thinking we could keep this a secret for a little bit. I am going to tell him, it's just with everything else going on i think i should wait till the whole werewolf thing is over."

"Bobby is going to kill me isn't he?" Dean asked, half-joking.

She laughed before saying,"yeah he might."

"Oh well, you're worth it." He said, as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Aw Dean, you are to sweet." She joked.

"Hey i mean it, I can handle Bobby if it means i get to be with you."

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He ran a hand up her back and tangled his hand in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Emma moaned in his mouth as his tongue lightly massaged hers. Dean kissed down to her neck and begin to nibble on her soft skin.

He was so into kissing her, he didn't hear anything till she asked,"what was that?"

"What?" He asked with his lips still against her neck.

"That noise."

"What noise?" He asked, just as a rustling sound came from the woods on their left.

"Ok i heard that." He said, as he stopped kissing her and begin looking around.

"Is it the werewolf?" She whispered, as she grabbed his jacket and held on tightly.

"I don't know. Stay here." He said while pulling a handgun out the waistband of his pants.

"Wait, don't go."

"It's ok baby, just get in the car and lock the doors. I'll be right back." He said before quickly kissing her lips and running into the woods where they heard the noise coming from.

Dean raised his gun as he looked left to right before walking deeper into the woods. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of color, he quickly turned and saw dark headed man in a red shirt running away.

"Hey." Dean yelled out as he pointed his gun at the man and fired off a shot. The man ducked behind a tree to dodge the bullet before running again.

"Damn it." Dean yelled when the bullet missed.

Emma gasped when she heard a gunshot, she jumped out of the car and ran into the woods calling for Dean. Dean took a step to chase the man but stopped when he heard Emma running through the woods.

"Damn it Emma, what are you doing here? I told you to wait in the car." Dean said to her, as she ran up to him.

"I heard a gunshot, i was worried about you."

"I'm ok, i saw someone and fired a shot but missed."

"Who was it?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him, all i saw was dark hair."

"At least we know who is after me now."

"Yeah. Come on, let's get back to Bobby's." He said, as he threw arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the car.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

About five minutes later, Dean pulled up beside Bobby's house and turned off the engine. He looked over at Emma and smiled before saying,"I had a great time with you tonight. Well the kissing was great, the first half of the night not so much. You were being a bit of a..."

"Bitch." She finished for him.

He laughed before saying,"I was going to say that but yeah you were."

"I'm sorry i was being a bitch earlier, you forgive me?" She said before poking out her bottom lip.

"Of course, i can't stay mad at that face for long." He said, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She backed away then whispered,"Dean, we can't. Someone could be watching."

He sighed as he leaned back against the headrest,"you are killing me baby."

She glanced at the house then looked back at him before saying,"ok maybe just a quick one, i don't see Uncle Bobby peeking out the windows."

He smiled as he leaned toward her and softly kissed her lips. He turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss, she giggled as she playfully pushed him away before saying,"that was not a quick kiss."

"Hey it's your fault." He said joking.

"How is my fault?" She asked with a smile.

"Cause you're so damn sexy, i just can't stop kissing you." He said before kissing her again.

"Pretty smooth Winchester." She mumbled against his lips.

"I try." He said, as he gave her a quick kiss then added,"alright, we better go inside before they get suspicious."

"They probably just think we're arguing or something." She said, as she got out of the car and followed Dean to the house.

Dean opened the front door and looked back at her with a smile then said,"you first."

"Thanks." She said, as she walked pass him and slapped his butt.

"Tease." He whispered.

She looked back at him and laughed.

"Was it good?" Bobby asked, as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Was...um...was w-what good?" Dean stuttered. _"Did Bobby see us? No he couldn't have, if he did i would be dead right now." _Dean thought to himself.

"Was going out good? Did you two have fun?" Bobby asked.

Dean released the breath he didn't know he was holding before saying,"yeah, it was cool."

Emma nodded her head then said,"it was fine, whatever."

"Did something happen? You two are acting funny." Bobby asked.

"Of course not." Emma said a little to quickly.

"Well there was one thing." Dean said, ignoring the panic look Emma gave him.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I saw a man, I'm pretty sure he's the one after Emma."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, she thought Dean was going to tell Bobby what happened between them. She had forgotten all about the man in the woods.

"Where did you see him at?" Bobby asked.

"In the woods, down the road."

"You mean Hardy woods?"

"I guess, there was a dirt road surrounded by woods." Dean explained.

"Yeah, that's Hardy woods. What were you two doing there?" Bobby asked them.

"We...we were...um...I...She..." Dean stuttered, trying to think of a lie.

"I had to use the bathroom, i couldn't hold it so Dean pulled into the dirt road and i went in the woods." Emma lied.

"Right, then i, i mean she, heard something so she called for me and i saw a dark headed man running away." Dean added.

"Did you recognize him?" Bobby asked her.

"I didn't see him."

"I thought you said you saw him then called for Dean?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Right, i meant i didn't see him enough to recognize him." She covered up.

"Right." Dean agreed.

Bobby looked at both of them before saying,"anything else happened?"

"Nope." They said at the same time.

He looked at them again then said,"ok if you say so."

"So where's Sam?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"In the library doing research which is where I'm heading." Bobby answered.

"Well i think i am going to bed. Night Uncle Bobby." Emma said before hugging Bobby then begin walking up the stairs.

"Night EJ." He called out.

"I'm going to bed too, night Bobby." Dean said, as he ran up the stairs after Emma.

Dean caught up with her just as she was about to walk into the bedroom, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hallway while saying,"get back here girl."

She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist then asked,"are you trying to get caught?"

"We're not going to get caught, Bobby and Sam are downstairs researching. We have this hall all to ourselves."

"Well i guess that means we can do this then." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You read my mind." He said, as he pulled her body closer to his and kissed her passionately

While they were kissing, they didn't hear anyone walking up the stairs and into the hallway till someone cleared their throat loudly. Dean and Emma looked over where the noise came from with wide eyes.

All Emma could think was,_"oh crap, how are we going to explain this?"_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Busted! lol Who do you think caught them? Was it Bobby or Sam? I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action but it did have some cute Dean and Emma moments so i hope you all still liked it lol. Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 and jugalettePENNER for reviewing. Thanks everyone for reading and please review :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked.

"Oh...um...i had...Dean was...I..." Emma stuttered, trying to think of a lie.

Dean laughed before saying,"give it up babe, there is no way of talking yourself out of this one."

"So i take it you two had a good night?" Sam asked with a smile on his face, he was happy for them.

"Yes, very good." Dean said with a grin.

Emma covered up her face from embarrassment then said,"oh God, I'm going to bed."

Dean laughed as he kissed the side of her head,"night babe."

"yeah yeah night." She mumbled, as she walked into her bedroom.

Sam looked over at Dean and shook his head before saying,"Bobby is going to kill you, you know?"

"Not if he doesn't find out and you're not going to tell him." Dean said.

"How do you know that?" Sam said laughing.

"Cause if you do, i will tell Bobby about your past with Emma, i think he would be pretty pissed to know you dumped his 'little EJ'."

"Fine i won't say nothing." Sam promised.

"That's what i thought, night Sammy." Dean said, as he walked into his room.

Sam chuckled, as he walked into his room. He was never planning on telling Bobby about Dean and Emma, he was glad they were back together. He just wanted to freak Dean out.

_"And i did."_ Sam thought to himself with a smile as he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Emma rolled over onto her side and snuggled deeper into the comforter as Dean slowly opened her bedroom door and sneaked into the room. He quietly walked across the floor and smiled as he looked down at her peaceful face, he slowly pulled back the comforter and laid down beside her. Emma opened her eyes when she felt someone beside her, she rolled over and looked at Dean's smiling face.

"What are you doing? You're going to get caught." She said while smiling.

He pushed a lock of hair out of her face before saying,"I'm not going to get caught. Bobby went into town and Sam is still sleeping."

"So you decided to sneak into my bed?" She asked laughing.

"I just couldn't stay away." He said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his.

"You know, i always dreamed about this. Waking up beside you." She whispered with a small smile, she lowered her head as tears filled her eyes, she looked back up at Dean before saying,"I really missed you when you left."

He kissed her forehead before saying,"I know baby, i missed you too. If i had that day to do over, i never would have left you."

"At least we're back together now." She said with a smile.

"Yes we are." He said before kissing her lips.

He looked into her eyes as he lightly stroked her face. He leaned over to kiss her left cheek while saying "You are so..," he kissed her right cheek then said,"incredibly...," lastly he kissed her lips then said,"beautiful."

"And you are quite charming Mr. Winchester." She said smiling.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other one at the back of his neck. She twirled her fingers around his hair as he ran a hand down her back and under her shirt.

He moaned before whispering,"I forgot how soft your skin was, you feel so good baby."

"You feel pretty good too." She whispered back, as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

He rolled her over onto her back and grabbed the white t-shirt she was wearing, he slowly raised it to reveal her flat stomach. He leaned down to lightly kiss her bellybutton.

She giggled then said,"that tickles."

He smiled against her skin before saying,"that's right, you're ticklish on your stomach."

She covered her face to keep from laughing out loud as he begin to lightly kiss her repeatably on her stomach. He pushed her shirt up a little more and kissed up her stomach to her chest. He grabbed the shirt again to pull it over her head but froze when there was a knock at the door.

Emma looked at Dean with a shocked look before asking,"um...who is it?"

"It's Bobby. Have you seen Dean?"

Her eyes widen as she continued to look at Dean then whispered,"oh my God, do you think he knows? Did Sam tell him?"

"No, if he knew he wouldn't be knocking. He would have broke the door down." Dean whispered back.

Bobby knocked again before saying,"EJ? Is everything ok?"

"Um...yeah Uncle Bobby sorry i just woke up."

"Ok well, if you see Dean before i do tell him I'm looking for him." Bobby said before walking away from the door and downstairs.

"Oh my God that was to close." She whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

She looked over at Dean, when she heard him laugh quietly to himself,"what are you laughing at?" She asked him.

"You should have seen the look on your face." He said, as he laid back on the bed and laughed.

She lightly punched his arm before saying,"it's not funny, we almost got caught."

"Yeah but we didn't, everything's ok."

Emma pulled her shirt down then stood up from the bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans then looked over at Dean before saying,"close your eyes so i can get changed."

"Are you serious? Baby i have seen everything you got before, no need to be shy now."

She rolled her eyes before saying,"Dean just close you eyes, please."

"Fine." He sighed, as he closed his eyes.

She quickly took off her pajama bottoms and slip her blue jeans on. She peeked at Dean to make sure his eyes were still closed before she took off her shirt and put on a black bra and black low-cut shirt.

"Ok you can look now." She said, as she grabbed a hairbrush and begin to brush her blond hair.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her before saying,"damn my baby is hot."

She laughed as she walked over to the bed and said,"yes i am, now lets sneak you downstairs before Bobby realizes you're nowhere else in the house and comes back up here to find you."

She held out a hand from him to take, so she could help him up. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. He cradled the back of her head with one hand and laid his other hand on her butt before saying,"or we could just stay here and finish what we started."

"I would love to, but Uncle Bobby is looking for you remember?"

"Yeah well he can wait." He said, as he brought her head down and slowly kissed her lips.

"Don't make this hard Dean. We need to get downstairs." She moaned, as he begin to nibble on her ear.

"Baby you have already made things hard, I'm just trying to take care of the problem." He whispered in her ear.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed away laughing then said sarcastically,"wow that was so romantic Dean."

"Romance is what i am all about." He said with a grin.

"Yeah right." She laughed, as she stood up from the bed again.

"Alright let's go Mr. Romance." She joked, as she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off the bed.

He stood up and kissed her forehead then said."fine let's go tease."

"I'm not a tease." She laughed, as she walked to the bedroom door.

"Tell that to my pants." He whispered, as he walked past her.

She laughed and walked along behind him down the hall. They slowly walked down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Thankfully Bobby wasn't in the living room, from the sounds of it he was in the library talking to Sam.

"Ok go outside then walked back in, so he thinks that is where you have been." Emma whispered in his ear.

He nodded his head as he slowly walked the rest of the way down the stairs. He slowly opened the front door and walked out, he waited a few seconds then opened the door again and walked into the living room just as Emma finished walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Emma." He said out loud.

"Morning Dean, Uncle Bobby is looking for you." She said loudly.

They could hear Bobby walking toward them, Dean winked at her right before Bobby walked into the room followed by Sam.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" Bobby asked him.

"Outside." He said quickly.

"I was just out there and i didn't see you." Bobby said.

"Oh..um..that's because i was under my car. Checking out...things." He lied.

"Whatever. We got a problem." Bobby said.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"There was a attack last night."

"What?" Emma and Dean asked at the same time with a shock look on their face.

"But there wasn't a full moon." Emma added.

"I know, which is why we have a problem. A werewolf can't attack if there isn't a full moon." Bobby said.

"What are we dealing with then?" Emma asked.

"I wish i knew." Bobby said.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-sorry that was a lame end to the chapter lol But i still hope everyone liked the chapter. I had fun writing the cute scenes between Dean and Emma :). Anyways I'm a little sad at the lack of reviews last chapter :( i hope that doesn't mean people are starting to hate this story :( Please review and let e know what you think. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I was just in town looking at the body. He was ripped to shreds and his heart was missing." Bobby explain.

"I'll ask again, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"How is that even possible? A werewolf attack when there isn't a full moon?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Bobby said again.

"I guess it's back to researching." Sam said.

"You sure whatever attacked last night is who is after me?" Emma asked.

"Pretty sure, this murder was just like the ones from your town expect there wasn't a full moon." Bobby explain.

"Maybe me and Emma should go back out tonight?" Dean suggested.

Emma looked down at the floor to hide her smile, she would love some alone time with Dean again.

"Where all did you two go last night?" Bobby asked.

"To the bar then stopped on that dirt road i told you about." Dean said.

"To use the bathroom." Emma added quickly, as she looked up from the floor.

Bobby thought for a minute, Emma was worried he figured out what really happened last night, instead he said,"maybe you two should go back out tonight."

"Really?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Yes, but this time we all will go."

"Oh." She said, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Sam and EJ, you two can sit at a table out in the open. Hopefully the guy will be there and watching you."Bobby said.

"Why does Sam sit with her? Why can't I?" Dean asked, trying to keep his jealously at bay.

"Cause you are the only one who saw him, you sit in the corner and let them know if you see the guy." Bobby explained.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked Bobby.

"I'll be out in the parking lot, if the guy isn't inside maybe he will be outside waiting."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sam said.

"Alright get ready everyone, tonight we are going to stop this guy. The killing stops tonight." Bobby said forcefully.

Everyone nodded their heads as they thought about what they had to do later that night.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Hours later after the sun went down, Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled for Emma.

"Come on Em, Bobby and Sam are outside waiting. We got to go." He called out.

"In a minute." She yelled.

Dean looked down at his watched and sighed before yelling,"you said that five minutes ago. Let's go."

"Fine, I'm coming." She called out.

Dean glanced at her as she walked down the stairs, she took his breath away.

"How do i look?" She asked, as she stepped off the last step.

Dean looked at the short black strapless dress she was wearing before saying,"you look...wow."

She giggled as she slipped on a white shrug over the dress then said,"thanks."

"You look to good to go out actually, you need to go back upstairs and change." He said.

She rolled her eyes before saying,"I had to make sure I looked good to draw in the werewolf or whatever it is."

"Well that dress will do it." He said, as he looked her up and down.

"Ok, let's go." She said, as she walked to the front door.

"Yeah in a second." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her lips.

"Ok, now we can go." He said after the kiss.

"Great Dean, you just messed up my lip gloss." She said, as she opened the front door and walked outside.

He licked his lips before whispering,"mmm strawberry, my favorite."

They walked over to Bobby and Sam, who was leaning against the impala.

"That dress is a little short, don't you think?" Bobby said to her.

She rolled her eyes before saying,"no it's perfectly fine Uncle Bobby."

"Yeah well if any boys in that bar touch you, I'm going to kill them." Bobby said seriously, as he walked over to his truck.

Dean laughed uncomfortably as he opened the car door and sat down behind the wheel.

"Bobby is so going to kill you." Sam whispered to Dean, as he sat down beside him in the car.

"Come on EJ, you can ride with me." Bobby called out then added,"see you boys at the bar."

Emma gave Dean a small smile and shrugged before walking to the truck and sitting down beside Bobby.

Dean sighed, as he pulled out of the driveway after Bobby, tonight was going to be nothing like last night.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around fifteen minutes later, Bobby parking off to the side of the building. He turned off the truck then looked over at Emma before saying,"go on in, the boys will be in shortly. If something happens just yell and i will come running ok?"

"Ok." She said before getting out of the truck and walking inside.

Dean pulled up beside Bobby and got out of the car. He walked to the driver side and asked Bobby,"where's Emma?"

"Inside already." He looked over at Sam before saying,"when you get in there just walk up to her and buy her a drink. Make it look like your interested in her. Maybe the guy will get jealous and make a move."

"Ok." Sam said.

"But if you touch her, i will break your arm." Bobby told him.

"Got it." Sam said with a laugh.

The brothers walked in and instantly saw Emma, she was sitting at the same tall table from last night. Dean tried not feel jealous when he noticed all the guys checking her out.

He looked at Sam before saying,"you touch my girl and I'll break your other arm."

Sam laughed as he walked away from Dean and walked over to Emma. She smiled up at Sam when he walked up to the table.

"Hey Sam." She said.

"Shh, we're not suppose to know each." He whispered, as he sat down across from her.

"Oh sorry." She whispered back.

"So can i buy you a beer?" Sam asked

"Sure."

Sam flagged down a waitress and ordered two beers then looked back at Emma before asking,"so tell me about yourself?"

"What?" Sam asked, after she being to laugh.

"Sorry, I'm not good at pretending. It's weird telling you about myself when you already know it." She explained.

"Alright then, just update me. What have you been up to since you left Stanford?" He asked.

"Well after you dumped me." She said with a laugh before continuing,"i dropped out of Stanford and enrolled into a journalism school."

"Wow so you didn't become a lawyer like your parents wanted?" He asked shocked.

"Nope. I met this great guy that was brave enough to go against his dad and do what he wanted, so i thought i could do the same." She said, as she smiled at him then added,"thanks for giving me the confidence to do what i wanted Sam."

He laid his hand on top of hers and smiled before saying,"you welcome. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam smiled as he looked into her eyes until his phone went off, he removed his hand and grabbed his cell phone. He laughed out loud after he read the text.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Dean just sent me a text telling me to watch where i put my hands." Dean said laughing.

Emma rolled her eyes as she stood up from the table. She looked back at Dean as she stood in front of Sam, she wrapped her arms around his neck then softly kissed his cheek before whispered in his ear,"see what he says about that."

Sam laughed as she looked back at Dean one last time before walking to the bathroom, her hips swaying side to side. As soon as she walked into the bathroom her cell phone begin to ring.

"What the hell was that about? and where the hell are you?" Dean yelled, as soon as she answered.

"That was to get you riled up and i see that it worked, and to answer your second question, I'm in the bathroom so i will talk to you later." She said before ending the call.

After she was done in the stall, she walked up to the sink to wash her hands. She chuckled to herself for getting Dean riled up, was it mean that she loved to make him jealous? He was so cute when he was mad.

She dried her hands and opened the bathroom door. She only took a few steps when someone grabbed her and pushed back inside. She tried to scream but before she could a hand went over her mouth, stopping her from making a sound.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-yay cliffhanger lol Who do you think grabbed Emma? Stay turned to find out :) Big thanks Dean'sFallenAngel36 and sammy crazy ass demon chic for reviewing the last chapter. Also i have banners on my profile if any of you want to check them out, thank you so much Dean'sFallenAngel36 for helping me figure out how to make them and for making me some banners. I hope all of you have a merry christmas :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emma gasped in surprise, when someone pushed her against the stall door. She rolled her eyes, when she realized it was just Dean. She gave him a dirty look, causing him to become worried. Next thing he knew, she bit into his hand.

"Ouch damn it Em." He called out, as he pulled his hand away from her mouth.

She gave him a devilish grin before saying,"that's what you get for scaring me. You're lucky all i bit was your hand."

"Hey you can bit me anywhere baby, just don't bite to hard." He said with a grin, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is sex all you think about?"

"I can't help my girl is so sexy. You keep my turned on."

"There you go with that romantic talk again." She said sarcastically.

"I told you romance is what I'm all about." He mumbled before kissing her softly.

"The romance could use a little work, but the kissing is great." She said grinning.

"You sure? I think we need to practice the kissing a little more." He said before kissing her again.

She moaned as he kissed down to her neck then said,"as much as i am loving this, i think we need to get back before Sam and Uncle Bobby begin to wonder where we are."

"Sam knows where we are. I told him." He mumbled against her neck.

"Yeah but Uncle Bobby doesn't and he is the one you need to worry about it."

He sighed then looked at her and said,"we really need to finish this case soon, so we can tell Bobby about us. I hate having to hide and sneak around."

"I know, I'm sorry baby." She whispered before kissing him.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at the situation."

"I know, I'm going tell Uncle Bobby really soon." She promised.

He kissed her quickly then said,"alright, let's get out of here."

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it enough to poke his head out, when he saw the coast was clear he walked out into the hall then knocked on the door, letting Emma know it was safe to come out.

She walked out the door and smiled at him before walking down the small hall with Dean following close behind her, he had a hand laid against the small of her back. They were half-way down the hall when Bobby appeared, Dean quickly removed his hand. Luckily Bobby didn't notice.

"There you two are. What you doing back here?" Bobby asked.

"Emma had to use the bathroom so i went with her to watch out for her." Dean said, he was getting better at making up lies quickly.

"Good thinking boy." Bobby said then added,"so did you see the guy?"

"No, never saw him or anyone staring at her." Dean answered.

"I didn't notice anyone either." Emma added.

"I didn't find anything unusual outside either. I guess we'll go back home and come up with a new plan." Bobby said, he was started to get frustrated.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After grabbing Sam, they all left the bar and quickly went back to Bobby's. After walking into the house, everyone immediate went to Bobby's library to grab a book and begin to research.

Dean sat beside Emma on the couch reading a book while Sam sat across from them in a armchair doing research on his laptop. Bobby walked out of the room to grab beers for everyone, it was going to be a long night.

While Bobby was out of the room, Dean leaned toward Emma and whispered,"come here."

She leaned toward him and smiled when he kissed her quickly. He laid on hand on the back of her neck and brought her face back toward his when she tried to lean back. He kissed her again then let go when Sam cleared his throat, letting them know Bobby was coming back.

When Bobby walked back in the room, he handed the brothers a beer before sitting down at his desk with a beer of his own.

"Where's mine?" Emma asked him.

"You don't get one." Bobby said, as he grabbed a book and being to read.

Emma rolled her eyes then went back to reading her book. Sometimes Bobby was to overprotective.

"So what is our plan now?" Sam asked everyone.

Bobby sighed before saying,"I don't know."

"I never thought i would see the day when Bobby didn't have a idea." Dean joked.

"I guess it's a first time for everything." Bobby mumbled.

"Well while you boys come up with a plan, I'm going to go get me something to drink." Emma said, as she stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

She walked over to the refrigerator then opened the door to grab a bottle of water. When she shut the door and turned around, Dean was standing in front of her. Before she could say anything he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"What has gotten into you?" She giggled, when the kiss was over.

"You know even though I'm getting tired of the sneaking around, i got to be honest it's kind of a turn on." He said with a grin.

"Everything turns you on." She said with a laugh.

"It's your fault."

"Yeah yeah yeah, everything's my fault." She laughed.

"I got a surprise for you." He smiled as he held out his beer to her.

"Thanks i really needed some." She said, as she took a quick sip of his beer then handed it back to him.

He sat his beer down on the counter then said,"i got something else for you too."

"What?" She asked confused.

"This." He said before grabbing her and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She could never get enough of his kisses.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bobby yelled, when he walked into the kitchen and caught them kissing.

Dean and Emma quickly broke the kiss and stepped away from each other. They looked over and saw Bobby standing in the doorway, with Sam standing behind him, trying to warn them but he was to late.

Before the couple could say anything, Bobby grabbed Dean by his shirt and slammed him against the kitchen wall.

Emma stood frozen in fear as Bobby looked at Dean with fire in his eyes, she was honestly scared Bobby was going to kill him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-i know it's kind of a lame place to end the chapter but i thought i would keep you all in suspense, would Bobby actually hurt Dean? Stay tuned to find out :) lol I apologize for not updating this story sooner. I started a new story and i got hooked on it so my other stories have been ignored. I hope you all are still liking this story and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emma stood frozen in fear as she watched Bobby repeatedly slammed Dean against the wall and yell.

"What the hell boy? I asked you to watched out for her and this is what you do, you jam your tongue down her throat?" Bobby yelled at Dean.

"It's not like that, let me explain." Dean yelled back.

"Don't you dare yell at me, I have treated you like a son and this is how you repay me? I trusted you." Bobby yelled, as he wrapped a hand around Dean's throat.

"Bobby, calm down." Sam said, as he stepped forward and tried to remove Bobby's hand from his brothers neck.

Emma finally snapped to attention when she saw Sam move. She took a few steps toward Bobby and cried out,"Uncle Bobby let him go, you're hurting him."

Bobby ignored both of them as he yelled,"EJ is NOT going to be another notch on your belt."

"She's not a notch...I love her." Dean choked out.

"What?" Emma called out with a surprise look.

"What?" Sam asked with a smile.

"What?" Bobby asked, as he released Dean and took a step back with a shocked look on his face.

Dean coughed and took a deep breath as he straightened out his shirt, then he looked at Bobby and said again,"I love her."

Emma smiled then asked,"really?"

Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before saying with a smile,"really. Emma, I love you."

She smiled again before saying,"I love you too Dean."

"Just hold on a damn minute, you two just met. How the hell do you love each other?" Bobby asked confused.

Emma stepped away from Dean and stood in front of Bobby before saying quietly,"I already knew Dean."

"What?" Bobby asked, he was still confused.

She took a deep breath before saying,"I met him six years ago."

"How the hell did you meet him?"

"In a bar." She said quietly.

"A bar? You were only 17 at the time, why the hell were you at a bar?" Bobby yelled.

"My friends and I wanted to go dancing."

"Then dance in your bedroom." Bobby yelled at her.

"Hey calm down Bobby, you don't have to yell at her." Dean said to him.

Bobby looked at him with a angry look then said,"don't start with me boy, I'm not finished with you yet."

"That's fine. Yell at me, punch me, do whatever you want. But don't yell at her, she's not a child and more importantly she's not your child." Dean said angrily.

Bobby's face went from mad to sad within seconds, he knew Emma wasn't really his daughter but he always felt like she was. It broke his heart to hear those words coming from someone.

"Uncle Bobby..." Emma whispered, when she saw the heartbreaking look on his face.

"No, he's right. I'm not your father." Bobby said sadly, as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, they heard the front door shut as he walked outside.

"Damn it." Dean mumbled, as he ran a hand through his hair then added,"i didn't mean to say that, i was just pissed."

Dean looked over at Emma when he heard her sniff, it broke his heart to see tears running down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her then whispered in her ear,"are you ok?"

She nodded her head 'yes' then said,"I better go talk to Bobby."

"I need to talk to him too, i need to apologize for what i said."

"Can i talk to him first, alone?" Emma asked him.

"Ok." Dean said, as he wiped the tears off of her cheek then quickly kissed her lips.

"Thanks." She whispered with a small smile before walking out the kitchen then she walked out the front door.

Dean sighed then looked at Sam before saying,"well that didn't go well."

"No it didn't, I've never seen Bobby that mad before."

"Me either, I just hope he'll forgive me and Emma." Dean said sadly, as he walked out of the kitchen.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Uncle Bobby?" Emma called out, as she stepped off of the porch and scanned across the front yard as she looked for him. She took a few steps away from the porch when she didn't seen him.

She was about to get worried till she heard a sound coming from her right, she walked toward the sound and walked through rows and rows of abandoned cars till she made it to a building that Bobby used for his garage.

"Hi." She whispered, as she took a small step inside the building.

Bobby ignored her as he raised the hood of a 67 Pontiac GTO, then leaned down to begin checking the oil.

"Uncle Bobby?" She said quietly.

"Do you remember this car?" He asked her.

She looked at the dark purple car in confusion for a second then suddenly she remembered and asked,"wait, is this the car i use to help you work on?"

"Yep, we worked on it everyday the summer before you left. I promised myself i would finish it, so i could give it to you someday."

"You even paint it the color i picked out." She said with a smile, as she ran a hand over the car.

"You remember the first color you want?"

She smiled again then said,"of course i do, it was pink. I wanted it pink but you said 'no muscle car can be painted pink' so i picked my next favorite color, purple."

"That's right. There is nothing i wouldn't do for you EJ, i know you're not really mine but i always saw you as my daughter and i thought you felt the same way." He said sadly.

"I do feel the same Uncle Bobby, you know i love you like a father. Dean didn't mean what he said, he was just mad. He wanted to come out here and apologize to you but i wanted to talk to you first."

Bobby didn't say anything as he wiped his hands off on a old red rag he had laying around.

Emma took a deep breath before saying,"Uncle Bobby i am so sorry i didn't tell you about me and Dean sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know. I told Dean it was cause we were in the middle of a case, but i don't know. Maybe it was cause i was scared."

"Scared of what?" Bobby asked confused.

"Scared of your reaction, scared of what i really felt for Dean, scared he was going to leave me again. It all just happened so fast, one minute i was mad at him and the next minute we were kissing."

"I don't need details." Bobby said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry." She said with a small laugh.

"You said, he left you before? What happened?" Bobby asked, as he leaned against the car and folded his arm across his chest.

Emma walked across the floor to lean against the car beside Bobby before taking a deep breath and saying,"when i first met him, we dated for like a month then he told me he had to leave town for work. I never really got over him and i honestly thought i would never see him again but surprise i ran into him in your front yard."

"That still doesn't really explain why you didn't tell me in the beginning."

"I guess a small part of me was scared he would leave me again, so if i didn't talk about it then i could pretend it wasn't real if he left. I know that sounds stupid."

"No i think i get what you're saying. But you heard the boy, he loves you. I'm still not happy about you being with him, but i can tell he makes you happy and I want you to be happy."

She looked at him and smiled then said,"I am happy, I'm really happy Uncle Bobby."

Bobby sighed then said,"alright you two can date, but there are going to be rules."

"Like what?" She asked confused.

"I don't want this little romance to get in the way of the case, we still need to solve it and quick."

"I agree." She said.

"Rule two, i don't want to see any kissing and there will definitely be no sex under my roof, got it?"

"Got it."

"And lastly, if he hurts you, you better let me know so i can start digging his grave."

She smiled before giving him and hug then said,"Thank you Uncle Bobby."

"Anything for you EJ." He said, as he closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"So is there anything else you haven't told me?" Bobby asked her, after the hug.

"No i don't think so." She said, till Sam crossed her mind then she said,"wait, there is one more thing."

"I'm afraid to ask." Bobby mumbled.

"I already knew Sam too."

"What? How?"

"We went to Stanford together and dated for awhile."

"Who the hell are you?" He joked.

"I'm still the same old me, just all grown up."

"I guess that's my problem, i still see you as that eight year old girl in pigtails that would work on cars with me."

Emma smiled, as she leaned against Bobby and thought back to her childhood with Bobby and his wife Karen.

Bobby sighed then said,"I guess Dean was right about one thing, you're not a child anymore and i need to start treating you as the beautiful woman you have become."

"You'll still call me EJ though right?" She asked, she had always loved the nickname he gave her.

"Of course i will, you'll always be EJ to me." He said with a smile.

"So you want to help me with the car? I need to change the oil." Bobby asked her.

"Hell yeah." She called out.

He chuckled at her excitement, she had always loved helping him with cars. He looked over at her and smiled then said,"alright, let's get started."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey all sorry i haven't updated this story in awhile, i was hooked on writing my other stories but i didn't forget about this one so here is the latest chapter :) Big thanks to Rosa4dean, 3Emma and Dean's Sassy Seductress for reviewing. I hope you three and everyone else liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. They make me happy lol _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A few hours later, Bobby and Emma walked into the house laughing and joking around with each other. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, he thought they would come inside yelling not laughing.

_"Guess they worked things out."_ Dean thought to himself with a smile.

After they walked into the kitchen to wash their hands, Dean stood up from the couch and took a few steps toward the kitchen. Before he could reach the kitchen Emma walked out and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, so i take it everything is ok?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah we're good." She said, as she looked behind her to make sure Bobby was still in the kitchen before she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and said,"and we, meaning you and I are even better."

"That's good to hear." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

She took a small step back then said,"you might not want to get to close to me, I've got oil on me."

Dean looked down at her right arm then asked,"how the hell do you get oil on your elbow?"

"Cause I'm clumsy." She said with a laugh then added,"and now I'm heading for the shower."

"Want some company? I could wash your back." He said with a grin.

She laughed then said,"no, i can wash myself thank you."

"Alright that's fine, i wanted to talk to Bobby anyway."

"Good, i think you should."

"And i think you should shower. You're starting to smell a little." He joked.

"Shut up." She laughed, as she playfully punched him in the arm before walking toward the stairs.

"You know i love you girl." He called out after her.

"I know." She said with a smile.

Once she was gone, Dean walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat before saying,"hey Bobby."

"Hey." Bobby said back.

"Listen Bobby, I-I'm sorry about what i said before. I was pissed and..."

"It's ok, we were all mad and said things we didn't mean."

"But i still feel bad, i never should have said that. You know Emma loves you."

"I know, i also know she loves you too." Bobby said, then turned to look at Dean before adding,"don't you dare hurt her, you hear me? I have a gun and a lot of property, no one will ever find you."

Dean took a small step back in fear, he knew Bobby was serious.

"I promise i won't hurt her. I love her." Dean said with a smile.

Bobby nodded his head and mumbled,"good."

"I would like to ask you something though." Dean said.

"What do you want now boy?" Bobby asked with a sigh.

"I was wondering if i could have your permission to take Emma out on a date."

Bobby smirked, he had to respect Dean for having the nerve to ask him to his face. He slowly turned around and looked at Dean before saying,"that's fine with me. Just don't keep her out to late and keep her safe."

"I won't take my eyes off of her." Dean promised,_"or my hands and lips."_ He added quietly to himself with a grin.

"Good but keep your hands and lips to yourself boy." Bobby warned him.

Dean looked at him in shock,_"did he read my mind?" _He wondered to himself.

"Don't look at me like that, i know that's what you were thinking."

"No i wasn't." Dean lied.

"Do i look stupid to you? I know how you are Dean. You only think with one brain and it's not your upstairs one."

"It's not like that with Emma, she's not just some random chick I'm trying to hook up with."

"Good keep it that way." Bobby warned.

"I will." Dean promised.

"Is everything ok now?" Sam asked them, as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, are we ok now Bobby?" Dean asked him.

Bobby sighed then said,"yeah we're good." Next he looked at Sam then said,"but me and you need to talk."

"About what?" Sam asked with a confused look.

"Stanford." Bobby answered.

"Uh oh." Sam mumbled, as he realized Emma told Bobby everything.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Dean said, as he passed Sam he patted his shoulder and whispered,"good luck."

Dean chuckled to himself when he heard Bobby yelling at Sam about hurting Emma all those years ago. He was glad to be off of hook, now it was time for Sam to be fussed at.

Dean walked up the stairs in search of Emma, he stood in front of the bathroom door and lightly knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard her muffled voice ask.

"It's me." He answered.

He heard the lock click before she opened the door slightly and poked her head out, she looked at Dean and smiled before asking,"can i help you?"

"Yes you can." He said, as he bite his bottom lip and looked her up and down. She had just stepped out of the shower and was covered up by only a white towel.

"Can i come in?" He asked her.

"I don't know, i don't think Uncle Bobby would like that." She joked.

"He's busy yelling at Sam at the moment."

"About what?"

"Stanford."

"Oh." She said, as she made a face, she felt guilty getting Sam in trouble but she had to be honest.

"Don't feel bad." Dean said when he saw the look on her face, then added,"if I'm going to get yelled out then Sam can too."

"I don't want anyone to get yelled at."

"I would rather Bobby yell at me then kill me, which is what i thought would happen." Dean joked.

"Yeah i kind of thought that too." She said with a laugh.

While she laughed,Dean found himself in a trance as he watched a drop of water fall from her hair and laid on her shoulder. He watched the small droplet of water roll down her shoulder to her chest before getting soaked up by the towel.

She chuckled when she saw Dean staring at her with lust in his eyes, she cleared her throat and tried to grab his attention, but it didn't worked.

"Dean? Are you still with me?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah what's up?" He said, as he quickly looked up from her chest.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Let me in that bathroom and I'll show you what's up." He said with a grin.

"You have such a dirty mind." She said laughing.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yes i do." She said with a smile.

"Actually i did want to talk to you about something." He said seriously.

"Ok, let me get dressed and I'll meet you in my bedroom."

A few minutes later, she walked into the bedroom in a pair of loose fitted pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. She looked at Dean before asking,"so what did you want to talk about?"

"Since our relationship is out in the open now, i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"Like a date?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep a date."

"I don't know, you seem like a player to me." She joke.

Dean chuckled as he remember her saying that to him the first time they met, she was feisty then and she still was now. That was one of the many things he found attractive about her.

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck then smiled before saying,"of course i would love to go out with you."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her butt before leaning forward and softly kissing her lips.

"I can't wait to get out of this house and have you all to myself." He mumbled against her lips.

"Me too. So what do you have planned for our date?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said before kissing her again.

While kissing her, he was freaking out on the inside. He had no idea what to do on their date, but he knew who he could talk to, Sam.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, sorry i haven't updated this story in awhile, also sorry it was short but it's better than nothing lol. So yeah at the moment i have no idea what they are going to do on their date but I'm sure i will think of something lol Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress and Bloody Scarlett Cherry Blossom for reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone is still interested in this story and hope you all will like it. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The morning of the date, Dean woke up freaking out. He still had no idea where they were going that night. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he slowly walked down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the table researching on his laptop.

Sam looked up from the screen when he heard someone enter the room. He nodded his head and said "morning."

"Morning." Dean mumbled back, as he walked across the floor then poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sam closed the laptop then turned to look at his brother before asking,"is everything ok?"

"I'm taking Emma out on a date tonight." Dean said, as he nervously held the coffee cup.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Sam asked, not understanding why his brother was so nervous.

"Yeah it is, but...i just...i don't know..."

"You don't have anything planned." Sam interrupted.

Dean sighed then said,"nope, not a clue on what to do."

"It's not hard to plan a date Dean." Sam said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm not a date person, i don't know what girls expect or want on a date." Dean explained, as he walked over to the table and sat down across from Sam.

"But you know Emma. You don't have to plan some big extravagant date, just take her out to eat. Spend some time with her."

"I just want to do something special for her. After all she has been through, after how i hurt her in the past." Dean sighed then added quietly,"i want to show her that i care."

"She knows Dean, everyone knows how much you love her." Sam said smiling, then asked,"what did you two use to do?"

"Grab a bite to eat then ended up in the backseat of her car." Dean said with a smile, as he thought about their past.

"That sounds like all of your dates." Sam said laughing.

"Hey, it's what she wanted to do, i just went along with it."

"What about the first date? Did you end up in her car on the first date?"

Dean chuckled when he thought about their first date then said,"no the first date didn't start out so well, but things worked out in the end."

"Well maybe you can recreate the first date since things didn't go well the first time."

"That's a great idea." Dean said, as he quickly stood up from the table with a smile.

"So you have a plan now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take her to that small pizza place in town."

"That's your big plan?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"We went to a pizza place on our first date."

"Sounds good then, I'm sure she's going to love it."

"Don't tell her about it though, i want it to be a surprise."

"My lips are sealed." Sam said smiling.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled, as he walked out of the kitchen with a plan in mind.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that evening, Emma stood in front of the twin bed and looked down at all the dresses, shirts ,skirts and pants, she had laid out on the bed. She rested her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what to wear. She had asked Dean over and over all day where they were going but he wouldn't tell her or even give a hint.

Finally, she settled on a short dark blue dress and black sandals. She quickly changed, fixed her hair, applied some make-up then walked down the stairs in search for Dean.

She found him in the kitchen talking to Bobby. They stopped talking and turned to look at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, is everything ok?" She asked them.

"Yeah, i was just telling Dean the rules." Bobby said.

"Rules?" She asked, confused.

"No drinking, no drugs and i want you two back by 10:00."

"10:00? Are you serious?" She asked him.

"Ok fine 10:30." He said.

"I was thinking around midnight or later." She said.

"I will give you 11:00." He said.

"11:30." She argued.

"Fine but not a minute later."

"Deal." She said to Bobby, then she looked at Dean and asked,"you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said, as he grabbed her hand and begin to walked out of the kitchen toward the front door.

"Oh also no sex." Bobby yelled after them.

Emma and Dean chuckled quietly together and ignored him as they walked outside.

As they walked toward the impala, Dean glanced at her then said,"you look beautiful by the way."

She looked at him and smiled then said,"thanks, you look great too."

Dean looked down at the dark green dress shirt he was wearing over a pair of blue jeans. He didn't usually dress this way, but he wanted to look nice for her.

When they made it to the car, Dean reached out to open the passenger side door then looked back at Emma, waiting for her to see the surprise he left her.

She looked inside the car and smiled when she saw a single white rose laid on the passenger seat. She reached inside the car and picked up the rose then looked back at Dean with a grin on her face.

"Thanks for the rose." She said, as she placed the rose under her nose and sniffed it.

"You're welcome. I got you a white rose cause you wore a white shirt on our first date."

"You remember what i wearing?"

"Of course i do. You had on a white tank top with a white see-through shirt and a pair of tight dark blue jeans that showed off your great ass."

"So you were checking out my ass that night?" She asked with a laugh.

"I've been checking out your ass since the first moment i met you."

"Wow, so romantic." She said sarcastically.

"Well i am Mr. Romance." He said with a laugh.

"To be honest, I've been checking out your ass too."

"I knew you loved my ass."

"I love everything about you." She said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist then said,"i love everything about you too."

She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his for a innocent kiss. Dean ran a hand up her back and cradled the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away from him then said,"we better not get to carried away, Uncle Bobby could be watching."

"Let's get out of here then."

She gave him a quick kiss then sat down in the passenger seat. He shut the door then walked over to the driver side and slid behind the wheel. He looked over at her and smiled as he cranked up the car and drove away from the house.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey all, i just want to apologize for not updating any stories this week. I was throwing myself pity parties all week and didn't feel like writing. Now I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. So coming up next will be more of the date and a flashback of their first date. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, Carver Edlund and Aggie12 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked Dean for the tenth time as he drove down the road.

Dean sighed then asked,"when are you going to stop asking that?"

"When you finally tell me where we're going." She answered with a laugh.

"If i told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He pointed out.

"True, but i really want to know where we're going. Besides, you know i hate surprises Dean."

"I know, but you won't have to wonder no more, cause we are here." He said, as he pulled the car into the parking lot and parked beside a small brick building.

"What is this place?" She asked, as she looked out the window at the small restaurant.

"It's called 'Big Mama's Pizzeria'. Does it remind you of anything?" He asked. He was hoping, like him, the place would remind her of their first date.

She looked away from the building, then looked at him and smiled before saying,"of course it reminds me of something, our first date."

"I know our first date wasn't that great, so i wanted to recreate it." Dean said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Dean, this is amazing." She said, as she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips then whispered,"thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, as he kissed her again.

"You know, i take it back. You are Mr. Romance." She said with a laugh.

"It's no big deal Em, i just wanted to give you the first date you deserved."

"It is a big deal Dean, besides our first date wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding? Everything that could go wrong did."

Emma laughed as the thought back to that night, six years ago. He was right, a lot did go wrong, but it ended, oh so right.

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_Emma took a deep breath and ran a hand through her blond hair as she opened the door and walked into the small pizzeria._

_'Thank God it stopped raining before i left the house or my hair will be a frizzy mess right now.' She thought to herself, as she glanced around the room looking for Dean, the guy she meet at the bar the night before._

_She couldn't help but smile when she saw him sitting at a booth in the back of the restaurant. He was nervously drinking a beer as he glanced down at the small white candle on the table. _

_Emma removed her black plaid raincoat, then walked toward the booth. She laid her raincoat down in the seat before sitting down across from him. _

_"Hey, sorry I'm late." She said, smiling. _

_"It's cool. I just got here myself." Dean lied. The truth was, he had been sitting there for thirty minutes, or three beers, however you wanted to look at it, as he nervously waited for her to arrive. _

_Normally he wasn't nervous around girls, but there was something about this girl. He could see himself dating her for a long time, 'to bad i won't be in town for long.' He thought sadly to himself. _

_He shook the thought him his mind, then looked at her and asked,"you want a beer?"_

_"Sure." She said, thankful she remembered her fake id. _

_Dean raised his arm to flag down a waiter, as he lowered his arm he clumsily knocked over the candle, causing his napkin to catch on fire. _

_"Damn it." He mumbled, as he patted the fire out with his hand. _

_Emma quietly laughed to herself, as a waiter ran up to them to help. Dean looked at her with a mortified look on his face. She gave him a small smile, letting him know it was ok.  
_

_After the fire scare and placing their order with the waiter, Dean looked at her and racked his brain for something, anything to say. _

_He opened his mouth to asked,"how long have you lived here?", right as she asked,"so did you just move here?" _

_Dean chuckled softly then said,"sorry you go first." _

_"Did you just move here?" She asked again._

_"No, just in town for work." _

_"What kind of work do you do?" _

_"I work with the FBI." He lied. _

_"That's cool." She said, as the waiter walked up and sat down a beer and pizza on the table before quickly walking away. _

_"Yeah, i guess." He said with a shrug, as he took a bite of the pizza. _

_They sat in silence as they both begin to eat a slice of pizza until a drop of sauce landed on Emma's white shirt. _

_"Damn it." She mumbled. She looked down at the bright red spot on her shirt, then asked,"can you hand me a napkin?" _

_Dean reached across the table to grab a napkin out of the holder, as he went to hand her the napkin he knocked over her bottle of beer, causing the liquid to fall in her lap. _

_"Damn it." She yelled out loud, as she quickly stood up from the table. _

_"I-I'm sorry." Dean called out, as he too, stood up from the table in embarrassment. _

_"I'll be right back." She mumbled, as she left the table and quickly walked toward the bathrooms in the back. _

_"Smooth move man, smooth move." Dean mumbled to himself, as he slowly sat back down at the table and sighed.  
_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_After a quick and quiet meal, Dean and Emma walked out of the restaurant and begin to walk toward Emma's car. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he debated with himself on if he should hold her hand or not, he finally decided against it when she folded her arms across her chest and cursed out loud. _

_"You have to be kidding me." She yelled, when she saw her right front tire was flat. _

_"Hey, it's no big deal." Dean said, hoping to calm her down. _

_"No big deal? I have pizza sauce on my shirt, beer in my lap and now i have a freaking flat tire." She yelled, then added quietly,"this is the worse date ever." _

_"It could be worse." _

_"How? How could this night get any worse?" _

_"It could be raining." _

_Emma looked at the sky then laughed, he was right, things could always be worse. She opened her mouth to agree with him, before she could say a word, raindrops begin to fall from the sky. _

_"You were saying?" Emma asked him sarcastically, as the rain begin to fall harder, causing their clothes to become soak from the rain instantly. _

_Emma sighed then looked at Dean and said,"look, thanks for the date, but i think I'll just go call a friend to come get me." _

_She took a few steps away from him, hoping to finally be done with the dreadful date. Dean watched her walk away as he racked his brain for a way to stop her, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her so soon.  
_

_"Wait a minute." Dean called out, as he lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. _

_Before she could ask what he wanted, he pressed his lips against her for a soft kiss. Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise as she felt a tingle from her head to her toes. _

_"Can't leave without your goodnight kiss." He said with a cocky smile. _

_"Maybe I can stay a little longer." She said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. _

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

"I think our second first date went pretty well." Dean said, as he opened the restaurant door for Emma to walk outside.

They had just finished eating a nice meal with no problems and were now walking across the parking lot toward the car.

"Any time i leave a place sauce-less and beer-less is a sign of a good date." She said with a laugh.

"And hey, it's not raining." He said laughing, as he grabbed her hand.

"But we can end the date the same as last time." She said, as she wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled.

"I like the sound of that." He said, as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I love you Dean." She said smiling.

"I love you too Emma." He said, as he kissed her again.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, sorry i haven't updated this story in awhile. I was a little stuck, but now I'm hoping to finish it soon. There should be a few chapters left. Anyway i know the date was kinda lame, i mainly just wanted to flashback to their first date. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone reading and adding the story. Also big thanks to adaddario, Dean's Sassy Seductress and Carver Edlund for reviewing._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Around thirty minutes later, Dean pulled the car into Bobby's driveway and parked the car. After turning off the car, he turned to look at Emma and smiled happily at her.

"I wish this night didn't have to end." Emma said, as she smiled back at him.

"Me too, but if i don't get you back in time, Bobby will kill me."

"You're probably right." She said laughing.

"Probably? Hell, he would really kill me." Dean said seriously.

"Yeah, you're right." She said laughing again, as she laid her head back on the headrest and looked at Dean.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked her, when he saw the serious look on her face.

"I'm thinking, that i had a great time tonight with you, and I'm also thinking that i don't want to go inside and end it."

"Me either babe, but there will be many more dates to come." He promised her.

"As long as we catch whoever is after me." She said sadly.

Dean laid a hand on her cheek then said,"hey, look at me, i promise you we will stop this person. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"I know, i believe you, I'm just..."

"You're what?" He asked, when she paused.

"I'm scared." She admitted, then added,"i mean, we have no idea who or what is doing thing. We also don't even know why and i want to know why."

"I know and we will find out, trust me."

"I do, i do trust you Dean." She whispered before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Dean rested a hand on the back of her head, cradling her head as he deepened the kiss, causing her to sigh softly. After the kiss, she rested her forehead against his and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"Well i guess we better go inside before Uncle Bobby gets worried."

Dean looked at his watch then said,"yeah, besides you have two minutes till your curfew."

Emma opened the car door then laughed as she said,"i still can't believe he gave me a curfew."

"He only does it cause he cares." Dean pointed out.

"I know, but still I'm 23 years old. That's a little to old to be giving curfews." She said laughing.

"Not when someone is out to kill you."

"True." She said quietly.

Dean grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as he opened the front door and walked inside the house with Emma following along behind him.

"Hey you two, did you have fun?" Bobby asked the couple.

"We did, thank you Uncle Bobby." Emma said, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for what?" Bobby asked, confused.

"For accepting our relationship." Emma said, as she looked at Dean with a loving smile.

"Well i didn't have much of a choice." Bobby mumbled, then added,"but you're welcome, just as long as you are happy EJ."

Bobby looked at the young couple in front of him, as much as he hated to admit it, they did make a nice looking couple and he could tell the idjit did make her happy for which he was thankful for, after all she had been through, she did deserve to be happy.

Bobby cleared his throat then said,"well I'm glad the night went well, but we have work to do, so let's get to it."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few minutes later, Dean, Emma, Sam and Bobby were sitting in the study researching what could be after Emma and trying to come up with a plan.

"Ok, so we know it's not a werewolf, what else could it be?" Emma asked them.

"From what I've been reading, I'm thinking it could be a skin-walker." Bobby answered.

"A skin-walker?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're basically a cousin to werewolves, but they shape shift into animals, mainly dogs." Bobby explained.

"You ever noticed any dogs stalking you?" Dean asked Emma jokily.

"Actually when i was in high school, i found a stray dog. I named him Rascal, but i only got to keep him for a few days, then my parents made me give him away." Emma answered.

"Could that really be what is after her, a freaking dog?" Dean asked.

"Could be." Bobby answered with a shrug.

"How do you kill them?" Sam asked.

"Anything sliver. Bullet, knife, whatever." Bobby answered.

"Ok, next question, how do we draw cujo out to kill him?" Dean asked.

"I guess we use something he wants as bait." Sam suggested.

"Well we know he wants me. So.." Emma said.

"So what?" Dean interrupted.

"So use me as bait." Emma suggested.

"Hell no." Dean called out.

"Why not Dean?" Emma asked, as she stood up and begin to pace across the floor then added,"like i said, he is after me so use me to draw him out."

"I'm not going to risk you to catch this guy, we will find another way." Dean yelled, then he turned to Bobby and said,"help me out here Bobby."

"I'm sorry EJ, i have to side with Dean on this one." Bobby said to her.

Emma looked at Sam and asked,"what about you? What do you think about the plan?"

"I don't like it." Sam answered.

"Thank you." Dean called out.

"But..." Sam paused then added,"it's the only plan we have."

"Thank you." Emma said to Sam.

Emma looked at Dean and Bobby then said,"look, you guys will be near by, we can have a signal or something, then you guys come running and kill him."

Bobby sighed as he removed the trucker hat from his head, he replaced it back on his head then said,"i hate this, but i have to admit, it's the only plan we have."

"Great, Uncle Bobby is on board now." Emma said, then she looked at Dean and said,"It's three against one Dean, what do you say?"

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat then said,"alright fine, we'll do your little plan. But first i need to talk to you."

"Now?" Emma asked.

"Now." Dean answered, as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and downstairs to the basement.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked, when they were alone in the basement.

"I want you to realize how dangerous this is, how dangerous it can be." Dean said, then added softly,"I don't want to lose you Em."

"And you won't Dean" She said, as she took a step toward him then said,"i trust all of you to keep me safe."

Dean placed his hands on either side of her face then said,"you know no matter what i do, good or bad, it's to keep you safe right?"

"I know."

Dean gave her a quick kiss then said,"I love you Em."

"I love you too Dean." She said smiling.

"And I'm sorry." He said with a pained look on his face.

"Sorry for what?" She asked confused.

"For doing this."

Emma looked at him and was even more confused, before she could ask anything else, Dean gently pushed her into a small room, Bobby's panic room, and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?" Emma yelled out, as she banged her fist against the door in anger.

"I'm sorry Em, but i love you to much to let you do this." Dean said sincerely.

"Dean, you can't do this, let me out." She screamed.

Dean ignored her screams as he turned around and walked up the stairs and left the basement.

He hated locking her up, but he knew it was the only sure way to keep her safe till they killed the evil son of a bitch that was after her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo...  
__a/n- hey all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is only one, maybe two chapters left, depends on how long the next chapter becomes lol As you can tell in my story, none of them have killed a skin-walker before. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to Coffee to go for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What the hell is going on down there?" Bobby asked Dean when he walked back into the study alone. They could faintly hear Emma's screams as she cried to be let out.

"I locked Em in the panic room." Dean answered, then added,"I'm sorry Bobby, but i can't let her be bait."

Bobby sighed then said,"I'm actually glad you did it, i was tempted to do it myself."

"Alright so what's the new plan? Cause we can't leave her locked up forever, we need to find this son of a bitch tonight." Dean said to Bobby and Sam.

"You two go canvas the woods, since that was the last place he was seen and I'll stay here just in case that bastard decides to come after EJ." Bobby suggested to the brothers.

"Sounds like a good plan." Dean said, as he grabbed a handgun and filled it full of silver bullets.

Once the brothers were gone, Bobby sighed and glanced toward the basement door when he realized Emma had stopped yelling downstairs. He slowly made his way down to the basement to check on her.

"EJ?" Bobby called out.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Uncle Bobby, please let me out." Emma cried.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but i can't." Bobby said sadly, the last thing he wanted to hear was her crying, but he knew it was better for her to be locked away safe then being out in the open as bait.

"Please, please, please." She begged.

"I can't, but hopefully all of this will be over soon." Bobby said hopeful.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"Sam and Dean are out hunting for the bastard right now."

"But what if something happens to them? I couldn't live with myself, if something happens to them while I'm locked up."

"And i couldn't live with myself, if something happened to you."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, she knew she should be pissed at Dean for locking her up, but deep down she knew they were only doing this cause they cared. But knowing that didn't help her to stop feeling helpless, she couldn't handle losing any of them.

Before Bobby or Emma could say another word, they both heard a dog howling from outside the house.

"Is that him?" Emma whispered fearfully.

"Oh balls." Bobby mumbled, as he quickly walked across the floor and made his way upstairs.

"Uncle Bobby, wait." Emma called out, then added,"please don't leave me here."

Bobby quickly called Dean on the cellphone as he grabbed a gun and made his way outside the house to search for the source of the noise.

"You better get back here, i think he's here." Bobby said, as soon as Dean answered the phone.

"Ok." Was all Dean said, as he hung up the phone then quickly turned the car around to head back to Bobby's house.

Bobby slowly walked around his property as he searched for the dog or man, that was after Emma. He had been walking around for a couple of minutes when he heard a noise behind him, he quickly turned around with his gun raised, before he could fire the gun, someone hit him in the head with a board, causing him to blackout.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Emma held her breath as she looked out the small window in the door, she was waiting for Bobby, or someone to come downstairs to update her about what was going on. As more minutes ticked by, she become more and more concern.

Finally, she heard footsteps walking down the basement stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw someone walking toward her, unfortunately she couldn't tell who it was until they got closer to the door.

She gasped in surprised when a dark headed man stood in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Emma, we're alone at last." He said.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"You use to call me Rascal." He said smiling.

"So it is you, you have been stalking me for years."

"No, not stalking." He said, as he opened the door to the panic room then added,"just waiting, waiting until we can be together and now we can."

"Get away from me." She yelled, as she raised her hands and took a step back from him.

"Don't be scared, i won't hurt you." He said, as he laid out a hand and waited for her to take it.

"You might not hurt me, but you have killed before. Like my parents and those other people, that was you right?"

"Your parents tried to keep us apart." He said angrily.

"And the others? What did they do?"

"They were mean to you once."

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"The girl, she worked at the newspaper with you and stole one of your stories." He explained, then added,"and the two guys, they were harassing you one night and they wouldn't take 'no' for a answer, so i stopped them, for you."

Emma racked her brain as she tried to think about the two situations he was talking about, finally she remembered, there was a girl at work who stole one of her articles, but she was never able to prove it. She also remembered one night, when she was out with some friends at a restaurant, two guys approached her and continued to hit on her, no matter how many times she told them to leave her alone.

"You remember don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they should have died." She yelled, then added,"you're a monster and i would never go anywhere with you."

"That's what you think." He mumbled, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Let me go." Emma yelled, as she tried to pull her arm away.

While Emma was downstairs struggling against her attacker, Dean and Sam jumped out of the parked car and ran toward the house.

"Wait, what's that?" Sam asked, when he heard moaning coming from the side of the house.

Sam and Dean, fearing the worse, ran toward the sound then stopped short, when they saw someone laying face down on the ground.

"Oh God, it's Bobby." Sam called out, as he squatted beside the older man.

"Hey, Bobby, you ok?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bobby mumbled, as he slowly sat up then added,"that bastard snuck up on me. You better get inside with EJ."

"Sam, you help Bobby, I'm going to help Emma." Dean said before running inside the house.

Dean quickly made his way downstairs and felt his heart stop, when he saw a man holding Emma by her arms while she tried to push him away from her.

"Hey, cujo, let her go." Dean called out, as he raised his gun and pointed it at the man.

"No, she's mine, she belongs with me." He said, as he pulled Emma in front of him and held her tightly.

"She doesn't belong to you and she will never belong to you." Dean argued.

"I'm taking her with me and you can't stop me."

"That's where you're wrong." Dean said, as he fired off a shot, hitting him between the eyes.

Emma screamed as she fell to the floor with the body, Dean ran across the room and quickly shot the man again in the heart before looking down at Emma on the floor.

"Babe, are you ok?" Dean asked, as he kneeled down to the floor in front of her.

Emma said nothing as she threw her arms around Dean's neck and buried her face on his shoulder as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok. You're ok now." Dean said, as he ran a hand up and down her back, hoping to comfort her.

He kissed the side of her head as he sent a silent prayer that it was over, the skin-walker was dead and Emma was ok, it was all over.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo...  
__a/n-hey all, i hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I always worry about ending a story cause I'm scared it will be lame or something lol. Anyway there will be one more chapter then this story is official over. The last chapter should be posted soon, cause i am almost done with it. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also thank you to Coffee to go for reviewing. Happy reading and please review :)  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_"Listen to your heart,_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart,_

_before you tell him goodbye." _

_DHT- Listen to Your Heart._

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A couple of hours later, Emma was sitting on the bed in her bedroom. She laid on her back and sighed as she thought about the long night they all just had. After Dean killed the skin-walker, they had went upstairs to check on Bobby, who except for a bump on his head, was doing fine. While Sam and Dean disposed of the body, she filled Bobby in on everything that had happened in the basement.

Once everything was over and done with, Emma excused herself to go lay down when she suddenly felt tired, but now here she laid as she willed herself to fall asleep.

After realizing sleep wasn't going to come, she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room to make her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Dean and Bobby leaning against the counter drinking a beer.

"Hey." She said, as she walked further into the room.

"Hey, you doing ok?" Bobby asked her with a concern look.

"Yeah, I'm just tried but having a hard time falling asleep." She answered.

"After what you went through, I'm not surprised." Dean said, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah i guess so." She agreed with him, then asked Bobby,"how's your head?"

"I'll live." He answered with a shrug.

She gave him a small smile, then glanced around the room and asked,"so where's Sam?"

"He's upstairs getting a few hours of sleep before we have to leave in the morning." Dean answered.

"You're leaving already?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, he found a new case." Dean answered sadly.

"Oh." Emma whispered.

Dean felt his heart break when he saw the sad look on her face, he hated leaving her again, but he had a job to do, people to save. Unless he didn't leave her, unless she came with him.

"You could come with us." Dean suggested to her.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

Bobby glanced at Dean then he looked at Emma, he cleared his throat and said,"listen, i know i said i accept your relationship. But i have to be honest, I don't want you in this life EJ, i don't want you traveling around and putting yourself in danger. I know you would rather be with Dean, but i would like for you to stay here with me."

"Don't you think it's up to Emma to decide that." Dean pointed out.

"Don't push it boy." Bobby said to him.

"Look, Bobby, I'm not trying to fight with you. I'm just saying, she's a adult and can make her own decisions." Dean said.

"And I'm just saying that i don't want her to get hurt." Bobby argued.

"Can i talk now?" Emma asked, interrupting their arguing.

"Of course, go ahead." Bobby answered.

Emma looked at the hopeful look on both Dean and Bobby's faces and become confused on what to decide. On one hand, she wanted to go with Dean, but Bobby was always like a father to her and the last time she wanted to do was disappoint him.

Finally making a decision, she took a step toward Dean and said,"you know i love you and i want nothing more then to go with you."

"But?" Dean asked.

"But, maybe i should stay here, at least for a little bit."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Dean said, as he tried to hide his disappointment.

"Well, I'm going to go try to catch some shut eye." Bobby said, as he sat his empty beer bottle on the counter.

"Night." Dean mumbled.

Bobby hugged Emma then whispered in her ear,"I'm really glad you're staying."

"Me too." She lied, then added,"night Uncle Bobby."

Dean waited till Bobby was gone, then he held out the beer bottle and said,"here, after tonight, you deserve this."

"Thanks." She said, as she took the beer from him and took a small sip.

"Are you mad?" She asked him.

"Nah, it's cool." He said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Dean, i really do want to go, but i don't want to disappoint Uncle Bobby."

"Hey, it's ok. I understand." He said with a small smile.

"You'll call me everyday right?"

"Everyday." He promised.

Dean looked at her then said,"I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For locking you in the panic room."

"It's ok." She said, then added,"I mean yeah, i was pissed at the time, but i understand why you did it. You did it to protect me."

Dean nodded his head in agreement, then said,"and i always will."

She gave him a sweet smile, then yawned which caused her to chuckle quietly to herself.

"I think I'm going to go try to get some sleep now." She said, as she handed the beer bottle back to Dean.

"Night Em." He said, as he watched her walk toward the doorway leading to the stairs.

"Hey Dean?" She said, as she stopped walking then turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me?"

Dean smiled and nodded his head, as he sat the bottle down on the counter and walked toward her. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, where he held her close for the rest of the night.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Emma stood in front of the car as Dean and Sam put their bags in the trunk. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath as she tried to keep the tears away when Dean shut the trunk then turned to look at her.

"I can't believe you two are leaving already." Emma said to Dean and Sam, then added,"I'm going to miss you both."

"I'm going to miss you too." Sam said, as he gave her a hug, then said,"take care of yourself Em."

"I will." She promised him.

Bobby shook the brothers hands then took a few steps toward the house to give Emma time with them before they left. Sam gave her one last hug and a light kiss on top of her head, then he sat down in the car, leaving Dean and Emma alone to say 'good-bye'.

Emma looked up at Dean and felt her tears finally fall from her eyes as she whispered,"i don't want you to go."

"Hey, come here." Dean said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his.

"What if i never see you again?" She asked quietly.

He gently pushed her back to look at her face then said,"it's different this time Em, I'm not leaving you for good and I'll call you all the time."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." He said, as he softly kissed her lips.

He wiped the tears off of her face and gave her a small smile as he kissed her forehead, he kept his lips pressed against her skin and took a deep breath as he thought about how hard it was to leave her for a second time. But he meant what he said before, this time was different, this time he was determined to keep her in his life.

"Bye, I love you." She whispered, as he slowly walked toward the driver side door.

"I love you too Em." He said, as he sadly opened the car door and looked at her one last time.

Bobby picked up a small duffel bag from the ground then walked toward Emma, standing beside her. He looked at the sad look on her face and knew what he had to do.

"You know you're like a daughter to me right?" Bobby asked her, as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

Emma leaned against him before answering,"yes, i know."

"This life, the hunting life, i never wanted you to be a part of it. I never wanted you to fall for a hunter and get mixed up in all of this." Bobby said sadly.

"What are you trying to say Uncle Bobby?" Emma asked, as she looked him.

Bobby sighed as he handed her the duffel bag he was holding, then said,"I'm saying, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"So you mean i should..." She begin to say with a smile.

"Yes, you should go with him. Go be with the man you love."

"Thank you Uncle Bobby." She said, as she wrapped her arms around him for a big hug.

"You're welcome, but you better call me often, like every hour." Bobby said, as he hugged her back.

"I will." She promised.

After the hug, she quickly grabbed her bag and called out Dean's name happily.

Dean paused from sitting down in the driver seat then slowly turned around to look at her, before he can say a word, Emma dropped her bag and jumped into his arms, her feet dangling above the ground.

Dean glanced at her bag on the ground then looked at her and asked,"does this mean you're coming with us?"

"I'm coming with you." She said with a big smile.

Dean smiled back before leaning forward and pressing his lips against her. After the kiss, he rest his forehead against hers and said,"thank God, cause i was not ready to leave you again. "

"Don't worry, we'll never be apart again." She promised.

Dean couldn't stop the huge grin on his face as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Six years ago, he had met the woman of his dreams then sadly had to leave her, but luck was on his side, he had a second chance with her, it took a long time, but she was his once again and he vowed to never let her go again.

The End

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- so there it is, the end. I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter and the whole story. I'm really going to miss Emma and Dean, but at least they are together :) I know i usually don't post song lyrics at the beginning of a story, but not to long after i thought up this story, i was listening to that song and i could picture Emma and Dean saying 'good-bye' then her running into his arms and leaving with him, so i wanted to include the lyrics but couldn't find a good place in the chapter to add it so i just posted it at the top to set the mood. I want to think everyone who read, added or reviewed, so thank you thank you thank you! Happy reading :)  
_


End file.
